


It’s What We Learn

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Case Fic, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Lap Dances, M/M, Markus is a Love Guru bc fight me, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Virgin Connor, goes to Connor, twink of the week, undercover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: When an Android starts killing other Androids at the Eden Club, Hank and Connor has to go undercover.A.K.A Connor throws that ass in a circle for Hank.





	1. That Dictates Our Actions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the chance to proofread this yet, excuse the grammar/spelling mistakes if any! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is also my first Connor/Hank fic because hannor or whatever the fuck it's called owns my ass. 
> 
> I bring smut and angst, accept me.

“No.” 

Fowler sighed, dipping his head forward in frustration, “Come on, Hank, just this fuckin once agree to do something for the investigation?! It’s a well thought out plan and the only one we got,” this was becoming ridiculous, he had both Lieutenant Anderson and Connor in his office right now, after the revolution, Fowler had agreed to keep Connor apart of the DPD, which has proven to be a good decision. 

“Oh don’t fuckin say that shit, as if what you’re asking is so goddamn nonchalant!” Hank seethed out, he was pissed off, slightly hungover, more tired, and a hundred percent done with today’s bullshit despite it only being 10 am. 

This case they’ve been working on involved The Eden Club, where both female and male workers were being killed by strangulation followed by blunt trauma. It reminded Connor of his investigation with deviants and the two Traci droids he spared. However, this android murder, yes, no fingerprints anywhere, not even partial, is hiding significantly more difficult, as Connor could not easily track the murderer down within memory scans because free will within Androids now exist so the Traci droids who stayed can freely roam and that bastard is that good with timing himself within a crowd. 

“Four Androids are dead. Four! We know this droid’s pattern, we can catch him, but we need you and Connor to do so,” Fowler tried to explain as calmly as he could, he was quickly losing his temper with Hank. 

“Connor!” Connor looked over at Anderson, blinking, “What’s your position on this? This is crazy, right?” 

Connor cleared his throat, a nervous habit he picked up from Hank, “Lieutenant, this may be our only chance to further gather concrete and supporting evidence and chances are we could catch it too, it is not a completely insane idea,” Connor says, watching as Hank’s eyes widen. 

The idea was to go undercover, him and Hank, Connor posing as a Traci droid and Hank as a customer and essentially be intimate with one another until the murderer shows face as they already had a rough idea what the man looked like due to eye-witnesses and the continuity of his outfit. Hank, however, was disagreeing with the whole intimacy part. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, you’re kidding me right?” Hank sighs, running his fingers through his messy hair, “But Connor wasn’t built as a Traci droid, he doesn’t even have a dick!” Hank tries to weakly protest. 

Connor felt his cheeks heat up and he was certain a faint tint of blue danced on his face, “Uh, correction Lieutenant, I was one of CyberLife’s most advanced Androids, despite my primal function wasn’t towards the sexual experiences, they did equip me with the male genitalia, in fact, all droids have their sexual genitalia, we were created to imitate humans exactly,” Connor doesn’t know what made him actually wink at Hank after that, but he did, leaving the man nonplussed and red-faced. 

Fowler finally stood up, “You know what, fine Hank, I’ll just let Gavin do it and just go through the process of informing him on everythin-“ he was quickly interrupted by Hank. “No! Fuckin- fine, fine, I’ll do it,” Hank finally agrees, not making eye contact with anyone as he leaves the room grumbling, “I don’t get paid enough for this bullshit,” 

Connor turned back to Fowler as his LED switched between yellow and red and then finally blue, Fowler noticed, “What’s on your mind, kid?” 

Connor was taken aback at first, normally Fowler would throw him out immediately after Hank left, his LED switched from yellow to red before he stammered, “I-I don’t understand Lieutenant Anderson’s begrudges about this, is it because of me? Would he prefer a woman or perhaps a different companion?” Connor’s LED continued to flicker back to yellow to red, indicating he had more to say but chose to remain silent about. 

Fowler cocked his head to the side, surprised about the forlorn reaction, “It’s not you Connor, trust me, he’ll come around,” Fowler found himself a lost for words, opting to leave it at that because frankly, he didn’t know what Hank’s problem was either. 

Connor nodded, his LED still stuck at yellow, “Thank you, Captain,” and with that, he left. 

 

Connor made his way towards Hank’s desk, sitting on the edge of it as he introspectively watched the man work and completely ignore his presence. Connor huffed to show his frustration, crossing his legs, his eyes stared into Hank’s skull as if he can somehow figure out what the man was thinking. However, technology hasn’t come that far yet. 

“Lieutenant,” Connor starts. 

“What Connor?” Hank asks, demonstrating a grave lack of interest. 

“Should I recuse myself from the investigation?” Connor asks, his LED switching back and forth from yellow to red. 

Hank coughed, clearly taken aback, “What?! Why?” 

“You clearly don’t like my involvement in this case due to your hesitant and begrudging mannerism, perhaps I should recuse myself or ask Fowler if someone else can portray my part whilst undercover,” Connor stopped, thinking for a moment, “Or, we can ask Detective Reed to cover for you instea-“ 

“No, goddammit Connor, you’re not recusing yourself and Gavin isn’t taking my fuckin place, now fuck off,” Hank concluded as a ring of insults slipped off his tongue afterward. 

Connor huffed, system instability decreasing, Connor got off Hank’s desk, returning to his own, frustrated with himself and Hank. He stared blankly at the monitor before him, sometimes Hank can truly be unpredictable. 

 

Three days pass by and tonight is the night him and Hank goes undercover, they spent the last few days going over the plan. 

“Just look out for his attire, black beanie, hoodie, and jeans, that alone should stand out completely in a crowd,” Fowler barked out. 

Connor nods and looks around, he hasn’t seen Hank since this morning and they barely spoke outside of ‘work talk’ for the last three days. Connor just marks it off as Hank’s moods, the man will talk to him when he’s ready, but he really hopes that Hank doesn’t fuck this up for him. 

He’s already in his uniform, if what he’s wearing could even remotely be classified as that, only black short cut boxer briefs, it clung to his rear rather gracefully; however, Connor couldn’t help but feel exposed. 

A sharp whistle comes from behind him and Connor turns, it’s Gavin Reed, of course, who else would it be? 

“Now I understand why Hank holds onto you, aren’t you fine?” Gavin smirks, “For once, I’m actually regretting that Anderson is doing his job. Humor me, Connor, were you even programmed to go undercover?” 

Connor shifts before trying to regain his composure, “No, but it’s been thoroughly explained, I just have to stay in character,” 

“As a Traci droid, do you even have a clue what to do when you’re out there?” Gavin teases. 

“N-No, I mean, yes, I just have to act provocative and seductive towards Hank until the target is in sight,” Connor explains, his LED flashing from yellow to red. 

“Shoot me if I’m wrong, and do shoot me, but I’m pegging that you never even kissed someone before, how are you suppose to be sexy when you never even had sex?” 

Connor frowns, he supposes Gavin is right, he curses at himself for not considering this beforehand. 

“Relax before you LED or whatever fuckin blows out, you still have three hours until you need to go out there, educate yourself before you blow this whole operation up,” Gavin suggests, he couldn’t stop the shit eating grin he had on his face, however. 

Connor blinked, “You’re right, I can, but erm- I don’t know what to exactly extract and download that would be useful to performing my act without raising suspicion and scaring Hank,” Connor pouts, already trying to search the Internet for anything that can meet up to his expectations. 

A clap on his back and his roughly trudged his right foot forward, “Hey, I got the perfect thing actually, I’ll send you a few download links from my email and you install them. It should be most sufficient and beneficial towards the operation and the least amount of troubling for Anderson,” 

Connor manages a smile, “Thanks, Detective Reed,” 

 

Connor is supposed to be in the club before Hank enters, he finished installing the last of what Reed sent him and oddly finding himself thankful for the man’s help. 

Speaking of him, Reed was smirking and walking down toward him, “You’re on now Connor, hope those downloads aided you a bit,” 

Connor nodded, “They did, thank you, Detective,” 

Gavin laughed, nodding his head as he walked away. 

Before Connor could move, Fowler was in front of him, “Remember, Hank will have both your guns tucked in the back of his jeans, if you see the suspect pursue chase and call backup. There are still civilians in there,” 

Connor gave an affirmative nod, “Yes, Captain, understood,” 

Connor was finally released and he made his way into the club through the back entrance, quickly blending in with the other droids he started to think this might not be bad after all. 

 

It took about thirty minutes until he was notified that Hank is now entering the building, Connor wonders, briefly, what kind of wardrobe they forced onto the man. In fact, if Connor were to think about it more he would have totally missed how the man crossed his vision, completely different. Hank's hair was cut, shorter now, out of his face and wavy, his beard was trimmed down to a decent stubble, and his attire insisted on an actual suit, black jacket, and a white button-up underneath with a navy blue tie. Connor bit his lower lip, another behavioral inheritance. 

Hank’s eyes caught him and the Lieutenant immediately blushed dark red, his eyes staring at Connor’s body and Connor instantly felt a sense of embarrassment and self-conscious, if it wasn’t noticeable from the Thirium painted on his cheeks. Hank looked away, bringing Connor back to the whole purpose of this: undercover. He waited a few minutes before he went. 

Activating_Routine_Traci_Droid_Lap_Dance…. 

Connor got to his knees, slowly crawling over to the man, who, undoubtedly noticed from the way his eyes were trained on Connor. Connor made it to his legs where they were already spread as Hank lounged on a love seat. A soft smirk danced on his lips, the man is clearly baffled so Connor takes the lead instead, “A little birdie told me you requested me,” Connor ran his hand up Hank’s chest and he could feel the human’s heart rate increase, there, in his right breast pocket was Hank’s wallet, Connor took it out and quickly looked back up at the man, “Lieutenant,” Connor’s smirk stood as he placed the wallet back into its respective spot back in Hank’s jacket. 

“Tell me, Lieutenant,” Connor’s hands ran over Hank’s thighs and ghosting his hardening member, “trying to blow off some steam?” Connor kept his tone light, playful, as he threw a wink at the still bewildered Hank. 

However, Hank finally came back online, “Fuck me,” was the first thing out his mouth, Connor wasn’t surprised, “yeah-er- hard day,” Hank finally concluded. 

Connor mimicked breathing, something he didn’t need, as he ducked his head down and started leaving soft kisses at Hank’s thighs and over his clothed cock, “Some things are better off hard, don’t you think, Lieutenant?” Connor’s legs finally pushed himself up, his eyes trained on Hank as he stood in his personal space. Slowly, delicately, did his right-hand travel up Hank’s chest, Connors fingers making their way towards Hank’s jugular, pressing on it slightly with his forefingers before cupping the Lieutenant’s face, bringing Hank’s attention upwards. “And perhaps…” Connor trailed on, letting his left leg bend as he lifted it upwards and over towards Hank’s adjacent leg, “oh, and,” Connor giggles and tilts his head, “kiss me if I’m wrong,” Connor’s back is slightly arched as he sits on Hank’s leg, “everything’s better whilst harder,” Connor’s hand left the human’s face, going down towards the navy blue tie as he gives the fabric a tug. 

Hank’s breathing got heavy, thick, his eyes lidded with a hungry expression plastered on his face, “You’re… not wrong,” Hank finally breathes out, his eyes are glaring at Connor’s mouth but Connor teases him, merely ghosting the taste of his lips against Hank’s. Connor’s hips start to make small circles onto Hank’s leg before he grinds down his hips, creating friction between the two. 

“I know,” it comes out more desperate than Connor was aiming towards but he didn’t let it hinder his progress, he let Hank’s weight support him as he wrapped his arm around Hank’s neck and swiftly brought his other leg over the lieutenant’s, straddling him, Connor lifted his ass up slightly, connecting them closer as he moved up, this way he could feel Hank’s erection when he sat down, eliciting a delightful grunt from the detective underneath. Connor teases his cock, his hips light and slow with their movements as Connor kissed at Hank’s jawline, up to his ear, where Connor let his teeth bite onto softly, “You’d be amazed, bear, to find out what exactly an android can do,” the nickname carelessly rolled off Connor’s tongue without second hesitation. “You humans are quite, ah, imaginative with what you program,” Connor took the human’s hand and placed it on the small end of his back and dragged it down towards his perked ass, “self-lubricating. Fascinating, isn’t it?” Hank apparently couldn’t help himself as he gave Connor’s ass a tight squeeze, the android soaked that in, feeling the Thirium in himself pump fast as he moaned softly. 

Connor licked at the shell of Hank’s ear, his hips finally picking up the speed as Hank became more co-operative, both of Hank’s hands now trailed his body, touching, holding, squeezing, Hank’s breath was hot on Connor’s skin. Hank has yet to speak a word, letting Connor run his mouth off, whispering obscene promises, all while his hips got into a hypnotizing rhythm, up, down, slow, fast, stop. Connor even let himself indulge with Hank’s hair, running his fingertips through the hairs, his nails softly scratching the scalp as his fingers tighten around an abundant of strains and pull. Honestly, Connor has never seen Hank so thoroughly debauched before, and Connor witnessed him near death before; multiple times. 

Right now, Connor was moving his hips fast, dirty, his ass shook and bounced, casting beautiful jolts of pleasure towards Hank, until he stopped, Hank had actually growled at Connor for stopping but quickly composed himself. 

Activating_Routine_Traci_Droid_Dirty_Dance…. 

Connor only winked at Hank before getting up, slow and tauntingly, giving a playful rub at Hank’s cock, causing the older man to groan. Once Connor detangled himself from Hank, he spun gracefully, Connor’s head dipped back and he arched his back, slowly his fingers ran down his exposed, pale skin, first running through his hair towards the nape of his neck, resting on his shoulders before descending down towards his chest, slender fingers and opened palmed hands pressed against the end of his back and danced over the swell of his perked ass, until finally ending their expedition at Connor’s thighs. 

Connor let out a soft gasp, loud enough for Hank to hear it despite the commotion, his legs bend as Connor spreads his legs apart, turning towards Hank with a flushed expression before sitting back onto the floor beneath him, the sudden coldness of the tiles makes Connor stifle a whine. Connor’s head is lulled back, but still keeping Hank insight as his right leg rises up, showing off his neediness briefly before continuing in a counter-clockwise movement as it crossed his left leg. Connor places his hands against the cool floor before pushing himself up, his legs now spread as his ass and backside is exposed towards Hank, and slowly, with grace and precision, Connor pushes himself to move up and then steadily back down, however, as he falls back down, he brings the rest of his body to move with him, inching closer to Hank. 

Connor brings himself to sit on his knees, hands dancing over his body in more for pleasure towards himself rather than Hank before he gets himself up, his back still facing Hank. Connor lets his hand drift in back of him, finding Hank’s thigh and while leisurely backing up towards the space between them, Connor lowers himself. Before Hank knows it, Connor’s ass is pressed against his cock again as his hands are on his upper thigh, Connor sways his hips as he pressed the cleft of his ass onto Hank’s erection, once, twice, before Connor’s hands run down towards Hank’s knee, swiftly lifting himself up and back onto Hank’s lap with his legs wrapping on the backside of Hank’s legs which kept the android from toppling over. With his newfound position, Connor is facing away from the detective still, only the perfect plump of Connor’s ass and the delicate line the separates the two ass-cheeks presses itself onto Hank’s cock. But when Connor places his hands back onto the lieutenant’s knees, he makes his ass bounce, up and down, Hank has now a front view of the way Connor’s ass jiggles and then clenches. 

Connor continues his movements, his ass now being welcomingly enjoyed by Hank who was running his hands over it, Connor could only wonder what the man was thinking. Connor decided to up his game a little bit, his left hand reached down towards the tiles below him and his right hand followed, he pulled himself away, only slightly, from Hank’s greediness, the bottom half of his legs are encasing Hank from both sides of his shoulders, his swift change is only accompanied by a soft groan from Hank, encouraging Connor to proceed on. He balances himself before pushing back onto Hank’s clothed cock, once hovered over it, he arched his back and bounced his ass, letting it shift and bounce onto Hank’s chest and crotch before redoing his action, only altering it slightly by rotating his hips. Hank was now pushing into Connor’s ass, chasing it as it moved away from him and rubbing himself against it when its pressed up against him. 

Connor, who was deeply relishing in Hank’s attentiveness, made a move to resituate himself onto Hank’s lap, placing his right hand back onto Hank’s knee he made an attempt to pull himself back up, however, Hank beat him to it. Hank’s hand traveled from the swell of his ass towards his chest, holding onto the smooth skin there, Hank lifted the android right back up onto his lap. Connor hummed in appreciation, rewarding Hank with a grind down on his cock, Connor raised his hands above his head, one forearm resting against his soft hair while the other one hang loosely onto it, fixing his posture, Connor lifted himself and swayed, going back down only a few times to press himself back into Hank’s warmth. 

With that, Connor brings his left leg to cross all the way over towards where his right leg was, and quickly rose up, however, only for a few seconds as he was back onto Hank’s lap, straddling it, just now facing Hank. Connor’s hand placed itself onto Hank’s cheek, looking into Hank’s eyes with such fondness, a soft smile decorated Connor’s lips as Hank returned the soft gaze. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Connor,” Hank whispers, his voice soft and low, it’s probably the first actual sentence Hank said to him all night. 

Connor only giggled in response, “You look handsome like this, Lieutenant,” Connor said, his thumb carding through the soft stubble on his face. Hank blushed, the redness permeating his skin, and suddenly, Hank found a remote interest in Connor’s pink lips. 

Hank started to lean in and, in return, so did Connor, their lips must have been millimeters away, “Hank…,” Connor says, ironically feeling a bit breathless. 

“Connor…,” Hank responds back, Hank now resting his calloused fingers against the nape of the android’s neck. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Close-

Connor’s eyes flew up, going wide for a second before taking into action, his hand flies down towards Hank’s jacket towards the left and down where he feels the handle of a gun, he retrieves it swiftly before jumping up and over Hank as he races down the hallway where an android in all black is taking another female Traci droid into a room. Hank curses to himself as his blood finally ran back to his brain and got up to follow his deviant. 

Connor had already made himself into the room, safety off and gun trained onto the murderer who almost had gotten the female android into the bed, “Freeze! DPD, sir, on the ground now!” Connor did a quick scan of the droid’s face and hastily confirmed it as the identity. 

Android. Model FK300. Registered name: Bryan. 

And to prove his theory even more, the android had tried to make a move on him, but before Connor could do anything shot at in the shoulder and fell down, “You’re fuckin under arrest,” Hank’s gruff voice spoke out as he proceeded to take his handcuffs from behind his back pocket, cuffing the murderer. Hank roughly pulled the android up, shoving him out the room but slowing his movements when he passed Connor, who, in returned, blushed a vibrant blue. 

“Thanks,” Connor said softly, Hank only gave a curt nod in reply but Connor saw the smile the Lieutenant was trying to hide. 

But it was enough, Connor looked back and helped assist the victim. 

 

Connor and Hank were finally dressed back into their regular clothes, they were in the interrogation room, looking at the murderer they just caught about an hour ago. Hank and Connor haven’t spoken since. In the room, they’re accompanied by Gavin. 

“That was a pretty decent performance you put on there, tin can gotta say, pretty disappointed that Lieutenant actually did his job for once,” Detective Reed says, Connor blushes and Hank is doing his best to look as disinterested as possible. 

“Uh, erm, thank you, Detective Reed, without those downloads you sent me I probably wouldn’t have been able to pull it off,” Connor gave a small smile and Hank’s head rose up in confusion. 

“His what?” Hank asked firmly. 

“Downloads, Lieutenant, the poor bot was lost on what to do, so I sent him some links, you surely enjoyed,” Gavin’s smart mouth, as usual, goes off, Hank feels like adding another one more complaint onto his sheet before Connor stands up. 

“Uh, I’m going to go interrogate the android now,” he says quickly and makes his way out of the control room. 

Before entering, Connor runs his fingers through his hair and fixes his tie, Bryan sat there, hands cuffed to the metal table and the bullet wound patched. 

Connor saunters around the Android, raising its stress rate until he opened the case filed against him, “Let’s begin, shall we?” Connor takes a seat on the other side of the table, quickly turning the file around to show the man. 

“I’m not speaking to you, I saw how you were dressed when you came in, like a whore,” Bryan seethes, Connor merely tilts his head at the accusation. “Disgusting, selling your body-“ 

Connor couldn’t help but smirk, “It’s not really selling your body when you enjoy it, is it?” Connor turns towards the mirror, where he knows Hank and Gavin are watching and winks.


	2. That Makes Us Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries to wrap his head around this investigation and his feelings for Hank, so, he visits a friend. 
> 
>  
> 
> A.K.A Markus is the love guru that Connor needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wasn't expecting to have multiple chapters of this, but, eh, my fingers slipped. 
> 
> Please be advised, this chapter does talk about the following: rape, abuse, android Stockholm syndrome(?), self-harm, if you are easily triggered please note this is only a chapter that focuses more on the plot of the story and not the smut itself. Please do read with caution, albeit, it's not heavy nor very graphic, but I know things could really shake some people up especially if not warned beforehand. 
> 
> But please, do enjoy this rather fluffy (some light angst tho bc I love crying) chapter, and remember, I'm a slut for comments. 
> 
> Btw, the last chapter and this chapter should be both proofread and correct, but ya know, things slip under the cracks so if you do notice some spelling/grammatical errors, my apologies.

Connor glanced back at the Android in front of him, quickly, he conducted an analysis. He could see the slowly healing bullet wound that’s been patched up, horizontal cuts on both his wrists, bitten nails, and bruising on the neck. Upon further analysis, Connor deducted that the bruising was 2 days old, but for the cuts, he could date some of them as old as two or so months, Connor tilted his head and looked back at the Android in his green eyes. Connor could see Bryan’s stress rate. 

39% Stress Rate - Too Low 

Connor let a smirk play out on his lips, “What’s the problem, Bryan? Why are you so mad at Traci droids?” He pressed, looking intently as the stress rate raised up, only a bit, however. 

“They’re whores!” Bryan mutters, glaring at the metal table below him, “Worthless, disgraces, why-why would they sell themselves like that after all Jericho has done, all Markus has done to set them free?” The Android grimaced, his head shaking, “They deserved it.” 

Connor’s eyebrow raised slightly, “The Traci Androids who chose to stay there gets paid now for their services, for some, it’s all they know, others they perhaps enjoy it. Why do you dislike the act of sex so much?” 

The Android didn’t elaborate further, despite his stress rate elevating, Connor, frankly, didn’t have the patience today surprisingly, “Apparently you didn’t hear me, I asked why do you dislike consenting sexual actions gravely?” Connor’s voice raised, eyes peering at the droid who found more entertainment at the cool steel below him. 

45% Stress Rate - Too Low 

Connor slammed his hands onto the metal table and pushed himself up, “I honestly don’t have time for your shenanigans, FK300, if I don’t hear what I want to fuckin hear, I’ll end up probing you,” Connor threatens, his eyes squinting at the Android who finally took interest in their conversation again. 

“N-No! I have fuckin rights now, you can’t just-“ 

“I’m sure the fuck I can, if you’re in this room for spilling either blue or red blood, your rights don’t exist,” It’s a bluff, not completely, but still a lie, Markus, despite being only three months after the revolution, has made quite the impact already, only a limited amount of laws and rights existed for Androids, but still, it’s a start. 

Bryan looked up, eyes wide, visibly scared. 

50% Stress Rate - Too Low 

Connor sauntered over towards Bryan, staring down at him, “Tell me, FK300-“ 

“That’s not my name anymore!” 

Connor only scoffs, “Tell me, FK300,” he restated, enunciating his words more profoundly now, “is it because you couldn’t get it up yourself? When the females didn’t do anything for you, you went towards the males, but still, no result? So you decided to strangle them, despite being angry at yourself, however, you found out that you liked it when you suffocated them, ultimately killing them because you’re too stuck in your sick high to notice? And then the blunt trauma, was just for what? An afterthought?” Connor was bending down, on the right side of the Android. 

“No! No! That wasn’t it, I - it was him who enjoyed that! I didn’t- I didn’t!” The Android speaks, he went to grab Connor to further insist on his point but Connor moved away before he could. 

Connor stared at the droid, he wondered briefly if the droid had an accomplice, dragging himself away from his pondering thought, Connor wet his lower lip, “So you’re telling me there’s someone else involved, he’s the reason for the bruising around your neck? Don’t tell me, he also cuts your wrists too, huh?” Connor notices how Bryan openly tenses at that. 

60% Stress Rate - Optimal 

The Android stumbled on his words, not knowing how to string his next sentence, “N-No, I-I’m by myself! I did this by myself!” He’s quick to defend. 

Connor clicks his tongue, he strides over to the man again, “So you like to choke yourself then, huh? That’s a pretty fresh bruise right there, so are those cuts, do you feel pain?” The only sounds that further occupy the room are Bryan’s heavy breathing, his eyes averting to different spots in the interrogation room, he’s biting his already shorten nail. Connor continues, “That’s quite a nervous habit there, FK300, where did it originate from? Stress? Nervousness?” 

“Regret,” he answers slowly, his voice soft and timid, Connor sees his LEDs from this point, a continuous whirling of red. 

“You mentioned Markus and the Android Revolution, what were you doing before being freed?” 

“One of the maids for a wealthy, abusive, horrible human.” 

“One of the maids?” Connor questions. 

“There were multiple android maids and servants,” Bryan answers, now refusing to meet Connor’s eyes. 

“Why was he horrible? What did he do to you?” 

No response, “If it was something emotionally and mentally traumatic, it may help to reduce your sentence,” Connor provides, trying to provoke further intel. 

“Touching… and touching and touching, first, I didn’t mind- couldn’t mind- but then I noticed he did it to the other servants too. He brought one of them to his room, Abby, at first, I didn’t take much note on it, until she didn’t show up the next day,” Bryan finally looks at Connor, green eyes surrounded by welling up tears, “he killed her. Strangled her to death. But, it didn’t affect me, it shouldn’t have affected me. He continued to use me after that, told me I was stronger than her, that I was much harder to break,” Bryan didn’t even notice how he was rambling on now. 

“It wasn’t until she came along, a pretty new face, another maid he had bought for idle reasons since he had more than enough help already, the first day he took her to her room and he- I didn’t even talk to her when she came, I just - he took her too early, before dinner was even served she was with him! An-and then Markus’ speech aired and she was still up there, still with him. We were always supposed to wait- always suppose to stand there when he’s eating his food, but since he was still in his room and dinner was already out, I couldn’t move, I had to wait, I had to stay, but I could hear her, in the room, over and over and over again. Her in my right ear and Markus in my left, I-I broke out, the red wall, it appeared and I broke it. 

“The other Androids heard it too, they just stood there though! I couldn’t anymore, I couldn’t, they stared at me when I ran up to his room. I went inside and… and she was choking him, not the other way around, I was confused at first, but I saw her crying so I pulled her away. He was knocked out from the lack of oxygen, she continued to cry and held me and that night I escaped to Jericho with her,” He ends his rant, Connor could see the tears that stain his skin, Bryan blinks them away. 

Connor processes the story, rerunning it in his head a few times before he looks back at the bruising on his neck, “If you and her left to Jericho when Markus’ speech aired, why are there still bruising on your neck? It should have faded away already,” Connor questions but when Bryan doesn’t answer he continues, “she did that, didn’t she? She strangles you,” this elicits a reaction from the android, he’s shaking his head but Connor could easily tell he’s lying. 

“No, no, she doesn’t know about this, she doesn’t choke me I swear-“ 

“She’s the one killing these Androids, not you, no, she strangles them but brings you along. That’s why we couldn’t target her at first, you would cover for her, wear a distinctive outfit every time and leave before the show is done, that’s why we were thrown off.” Connor concludes, saying his thoughts aloud but when glancing back at FK300, he knows his assumption was correct. “But you stayed with her and even let her strangle you, why? Fed yourself the lie that after the Revolution the androids who still had money for sex was horrible, just like your previous owner, that’s why you were okay with her murdering them…” Connor was really saying this to himself, figuring this whole case out, but based on the droid’s quickening Thirium pump and the increase biting of his nails, it didn’t take artificial intelligence to know he was right. 

90% Stress Rate - Too High 

“Bryan,” Connor says calmly, “what’s her name?” He tries, he knows its fruitless, the man doesn’t respond. “What is her name, FK300? This will be much more smoothly if you just compiled, especially since you weren’t the one who killed those Androids, she was,” nothing still. “Bryan, I am getting that name whether you give it to me or not, we are going to find her and she’s going to jail,” nothing. 

Connor was on the right side of the android, the LEDs seems to be permanently on red, “That’s why we didn’t see her when we busted you, she was on her way but then saw us and left you, she left you, Bryan,” 

95% Stress Rate - Too High 

Connor knew it was too high, that he needed to relax or else the android is going to self-destruct, “I can help you,” Connor whispers softly, “I can help you and if you give me her name, I can help her too,” 

“… How?” 

“The law is still messy and unpredictable for androids, too fragile, some humans still hate us, what do you think is going to happen when you walk out this door? In handcuffs? Sure, there’s a division between Android and human, they’re in different blocks, but somehow, some androids keeps slipping into the human jail cells, and unfortunately, those who do, don’t live for long afterwards,” Connor states, making sure Bryan keeps looking him in the eyes, “but I could pull some strings, talk to the guys outside, see if we can guarantee both of your arrival in the android cell block, these law systems, just some slip under the cracks, never to be seen again,” Connor watches as the android processes the information, and Connor swears he’s about to crack. 

68% Stress Rate - Optima- 

100% Stress Rate - Too High

Before Connor could react the android took him by the collar and with adrenaline induced strength lifted Connor up and slammed his back onto the metal table, before deviancy, this wouldn’t have fazed him, hell he took a bullet and barely glanced twice at it, but Connor was in shock, to say the least. He tries to push himself up but Bryan took ahold of his head and pushed it back down, Connor could feel the slight trickle of Thirium leak out from the back of his head, however, to add salt to the wound, Bryan used the lengthy chains of the cuffs to cross each other, pulling down in one swift motion where it caught Connor’s throat. 

That was highly unexpected. 

Connor choked, warnings flashed, his LEDs now fuming red, “H-Hank..! Hank, I need help..!” This time the man actually comes during the act and not afterward. By the time Reed, Hank, and the security officer showed up, Connor was trying to punch the machine, however, proving itself difficult from an upside angle. His Thirium was pumping and everything seem to be acting up, he could feel the chains cut into the skin of his neck, more Thirium leaking through. 

The warnings continued. 

00:00:45 Seconds Until Shut Down

The pressure that was being applied onto his neck was astounding, Connor’s wonders, if he were human, would his head already be decapitated. He was scared, what was taking Hank so long? That’s when Connor noticed he was idly trying to stop the Android, preventing a clear shot, Connor forces his hands down towards the wire and just like that the pressure is gone and there’s a head on top of his, green eyes dull; Thirium that wasn’t his painted his face. 

There’s a hand on his shoulder which pulls him up on his feet and holds him there as his legs fail to balance themselves. Finally, the hearing comes back, “Jesus Christ, Connor. Connor? Connor are you okay?” Hank. That’s Hank who’s speaking to him, he tries to speak but his voice box seems to be having difficulties. 

Connor looks back towards where Bryan was, dead now, shot once in the head, he then looks back at Hank. “Fuck, you’re bleeding, it’s alright, we’re going to patch you up, good and new. Connor?” 

Connor’s fingers softly touch his neck, he feels the Thirium on his neck, there are still warnings clouding his vision. 

Thirium Capacity: 68% 

“Connor, come one, speak to me,” Hank cups his cheek, making Connor look up at him. 

“H…- He’s dead,” Connor finally speaks out, “I… I could have sworn..- his stress rate was at 60%… went from 100 out of nowhere,” Connor confesses, Connor couldn’t help but become angry at himself, Bryan could have been alive if he was faster. “He could have been alive if I haven’t-“ 

“It’s okay, Connor, you’re in shock, just relax,” Hank tries to soothe. 

Connor shakes his head, Hank’s hand drops from his face, “No,” he mutters, “no this is my fault, I wanted him alive,” Connor pulls away, takes one more look at the deceased android and starts to leave. 

“Connor! Connor, where the fuck are you going?” Hank asks, false anger building up in his voice, Connor knows its a ploy, that Hank’s just concerned and worried. “To Markus’, he mentioned that they went to Jericho, Markus probably knows him- knew him,” he corrects himself, only bringing more frustration. 

“Wait, Connor, Jesus fuck, you’re bleeding!” Hank tells, walking after him. 

“I’ll live, I’m fine, Hank,” Connor says, stopping Hank, Connor’s eyes are still distracted, his LEDs still red, “stay here, try to find that previous owner of theirs,” Hank looks like he’s about to protest but Connor beats him to it, “please,” Hanks stares, but nods. Connor offers a small smile before turning back around, continuing his new priority. 

“Connor,” Hank calls out, Connor stops, because he always does when it involves Hank, “just- just be careful, alright?” 

Connor nods, “Of course, Lieutenant,” and then he’s off. 

While he takes a cab to New Jericho, Connor couldn’t help continuously replaying the situation back in his head, he doesn’t know where he went wrong and it frustrates him, he thought he had it. Connor didn’t even take the time to switch his clothes or clean up a bit before going to see Markus, already alerting the other one of his arrival. 

Since the revolution, Connor kept intact with Markus, after all, it was because of him that he decided to become deviant. But during these past three months, Connor finds Markus to be more and more of a good friend to him, coming to him whenever he was in need of help and advice. Markus always had a way with words, sometimes, when the job got a bit too stressful, he’ll stay, listen to Markus play the piano or watch him paint, especially with his Zen Palace destroyed, he didn’t have a place to relax. Hank’s house didn’t count, despite Connor always finding peace within Sumo’s slobbery kisses and Hank’s banter, Connor needed an outlet every now and then. 

The cab finally pulls up to New Jericho and Connor pays the cabbie before stepping out, he walks up towards the entrance and is met with a friendly face, “Hello Josh, Simon,” the two deviants looks up at Connor and smiles. He was also able to form a relationship of some sort with the members of Jericho, Connor felt guilty for his deviant hunter title and worked hard to change his reputation amongst deviants. Josh and Simon were just the ones who were a little more forgiving towards his actions. 

“Connor, hey! Oh. What happened? Are you alright?’ Simon asked, undoubtedly talking about the Thirium that stained his face as Josh too was looking at him intently, worry engulfing his features. 

Connor sighed, “Work,” he supplies, “I’m fine, however, I was here to see Markus, he may have intel that could potentially benefit me in this investigation,” he explains. 

“He’s in his office I believe, with North,” Josh provides and Connor smiles, appreciative. 

“Thank you, I’ll try to find you two before I leave,” he says and with that he enters New Jericho, finding his way to Markus’ office, he’s been there enough times to know where he’s going. He gets to the door and knocks a few time, waiting for a response. 

It comes quicker than he thought, Markus opens the door, a welcoming smile, “Connor, I’ve been expecting- are you okay?” 

Maybe Connor should have cleaned himself up before leaving, he offers a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine, work, which is why I’m here actually. May I?” Markus nods, stepping aside so Connor could walk in, there he sees North, “Hello North, how are you?”

“Good, but I don’t think you can say the same for yourself, is the blood yours?” 

“Some of it,” he admits. 

She nods, not pressing for further information, “I’ll get you a blood pack and a new outfit,” she says and before he could tell her it’s alright she’s already out. 

Connor smiles as he sees Markus’ eyes follow her steps, “She’s great,” he whispers, more to himself than to Connor but Connor couldn’t help but agree. 

“Yeah, she is.” Markus makes a gesture for Connor to sit down, but Connor declines, “I would hate to get some of my Thirium on your couch,” he tells to which Markus just waves him off and insists again. Giving in, Connor sits down. 

Markus watches Connor, probably analyzing him before he speaks, “What seems to be the problem, Connor?” He asks, his voice steady, calm. 

Connor sighs, he looks down at his hands where he notices he was idly playing with his coin, “There’s this case I’m working on with Lieutenant Anderson, there’s an android who’s killing Traci droids, strangulation followed by blunt head trauma, Hank and I managed to go undercover and catch the suspect in the act, but come to find out he wasn’t working alone. During the interrogation, I had managed to get him to talk about what happened before deviancy, apparently, he was a maid for a wealthy man who abused and raped him, but on the night of your speech when he was rapping another female android, he became deviant and ran away with the said girl. He wasn’t the one who was killing the Traci bots though, it was her. For reasons, I still don’t know, but he said they escaped to Jericho,” Connor confessed, it felt relieving to explain the situation that’s been boggling his head. 

Markus takes a moment to process the information, humming a bit before he presses, “What happened with you?” 

“I… I was trying to help him, trying to convince him if he tells me the name of the woman that I could help both him and her, make sure they both get into an Android jail block and not a human one, I even told him I could lower his sentencing. After all, he didn’t commit those murders, she did, and I thought I had him, convinced him enough, his stress went down to optimal and- and my defenses were down and then just out of nowhere he grabs me, picks me up and slams me onto the metal table. I don’t even know why those chain cuffs are that long in the first place, but then he pushes my head onto the table and chokes me with the chains of his handcuffs. I was confused and scared and I was panicking, yelling for Hank and trying to get away,” Connor looks down, the smooth surface of the coin against the pad of his thumb, “I finally calmed down enough to give Hank a clear shot and… and he died,” Connor touches the indent on his neck, he still hasn’t looked up at Markus. 

Before Markus could speak up, North knocks on the door and comes in, she’s holding a new pair of clothes and a blue blood pack, Connor looks up at her gratefully as he stands up, “Thank you North,” he says and she smiles, lightly punching Connor in the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, just keep catching those bad guys for me, will ya?” Connor smiles, nodding as he takes the clothes and blood, “I’ll leave you two to it-“ 

“Actually, North, before you go, Markus you too,” he makes a hand gesture for the Jericho leader to come over, “take a look at this android for me,” Connor opens his free palm and a holographic picture of Bryan pops up, Connor finally meets Markus’ eye, “he was the suspect who died,” he tells, “his name was Bryan, an FK3-“ 

“FK300 model, yeah, I know him,” pipes North, she’s staring with interest at the picture, “he died?” 

Connor nods, “Unfortunately. Did you know him?” 

“Yeah,” she nods her head, “it was him and some other girl. I remember because another member of Jericho had placed a complaint towards them when Markus was out one day, I had to take care of it, she was trying to strangle an android for being rude to her and placing their hands on her, I had kicked both of them out. She was just too hostile,” North explains, her eyes drag away from the picture and towards Markus, “I told you about them, recall?” 

Markus nods his head, “Yeah, I do, what was her name and model? If you remember?”

North hums before answering, “Her name… her name was Abigail, but he called her Abby, she was a WR400,” 

Connor’s eyes slightly widen as his LEDs flashes yellow, processing the information, “Abby…, wait, wait, WR400? That’s a Traci Android Model…,” it finally clicks, “Shit.” He mutters, he looks up to see two confused faces, so he explains, “Bryan said that one day his owner switched his interest onto another maid, Abby, but he was too rough with her and ended up strangling her to death, apparently that wasn’t the case,” Connor’s LEDs flicks red and then stays there, “I-I have to go-“ 

Before Connor could get a move on it, a hand presses into his chest, halting him, “No, stay a while, please, I must insist Connor, you don’t look too well,” Markus says, looking down at him with the same worry Hank had before he left. Connor wanted to persist he must go but he couldn’t help but want to talk to Markus a bit more, especially about his day. He nods and reluctantly sits down. “You can change in the bathroom right there, fix yourself up a bit, let me just talk to North real quick,” Connor finds himself agreeing, taking the clothes and blood pack, he thanks North again before leaving to the bathroom. 

It’s a pristine white, with dark tones of gray, Connor closes the door behind him and hesitantly looks at himself in the mirror, feeling a bit unnerved by his appearance. Connor was surprised that he didn’t fix himself sooner, usually, he hates a mess, hates when he doesn’t look clean cut. He practically fixes his suit jacket and tie almost every hour, he suddenly understands why his friends were concerned about him- this wasn’t him. 

Connor ran the water, letting the faucet distract his mind a bit as he grabs a rag and starts cleaning off his face and neck, by the time the blue blood is gone, the rag is completely covered in Thirium. Connor briefly remembers his head and hesitantly goes back to graze at the wound, it was mostly closed up but it continued a slow leak, Connor tried not to concern himself with it too much. 

Connor took a few to recollect his thoughts before folding his dirtied clothes and washcloth and stacking them together and leaves the bathroom. Markus is there, kissing North, their android form appearing, but when they both see his presence they pull off, “Apologies, Connor,” he says, but the light shade of Thirium decorates his face. 

“Don’t,” Connor finds himself saying, tilting his head, “it’s okay,” 

North smiles, taking the clothes from Connor, “Thanks, I’ll make sure they’re back to you before you leave,” she looks back at Markus and kisses him goodbye before waving off to Connor, finally exiting the room. 

Connor reclaims his seat in from of Markus’ desk as Markus makes his way to sit on the edge of it, looking intently at Connor, “Are you alright, Connor?” Is his first question. 

“No…,” Connor answers truthfully, he’s not okay, he’s confused, “I- today, I’m frustrated with myself for not being fast enough, for getting hurt, for letting Bryan die, for worrying Hank,” the android yammered on, clearly stressed. “I felt bad, once I realized, that Bryan was just, you know, lost. He deviated for that girl, no wonder he stuck around with her even after she showed signs of instability. I…- I know what it’s like,” Connor looked up at Markus, feeling vulnerable, “to deviate for someone,” 

Markus just smiles sadly, waits a minute before starting, “I knew when you first infiltrated Jericho that you had already deviated, you just didn’t realize it yet, or, more likely, you didn’t want to realize it yet. But I’m sure it was all for Lieutenant Hank Anderson, am I wrong?” 

Connor blinks his eyes, his LEDs spinning yellow, “No, not at all,” his own voice is a whisper, something foreign to him, “I mentioned,” he starts, a bit hesitant to even tell now, “that Hank and I had to go undercover in order to catch Bryan in the act, we did,” 

Markus’ eyes peaked up in renewed interest, “Go on,” 

“The Captain, Fowler, had decided the best plan of action was for me to disguise myself as a Traci Android and Hank as a customer, at first, Hank had asked me if I found the plan reasonable, parts of me said there was another way around it, but a monumental part of me said no because I wanted to do it,” Connor admits, fiddling with his coin, “I can’t help but feel as if I have overstepped my boundaries and taken advantage of him.” 

“Connor-“ 

“We almost kissed,” Connor interrupts, “just a bit closer and his lips would have been on mine, but I panicked at the last moment and saw Bryan from the corner of my opticals and used that to leave the situation,” shame was plastered on the androids face, regret as well. “I wanted to kiss him so badly, Markus, I- it- fuck,” albeit, it did feel good to finally talk about his thoughts, but Connor couldn’t help but get overwhelmed, he looked up at Markus who continued to listen despite his stumbling, “it hurts,” Connor finally musters out. 

“It’s alright, Connor,” Markus starts, voice calm, collective, “you weren’t taking advantage of Hank, if Anderson really didn’t want to comply, it would be someone else that you went undercover with, but it wasn’t, it was Hank. And,” Markus puts on a smile, “from what I’m hearing, you both were leaning in to kiss,” he reassures. 

It relaxes Connors nerves for sure, bringing out one of the first genuine smiles since he’s been there. “How is it like?” Connor then asked, “Love. What does it feel like?” 

It takes a moment for Markus to reply, “It’s knowing you’ll do absolutely anything for the person,” he starts with, “that you will die for that person, not because you have to, or need to, but because you want to,” Markus smiles faintly, then looks over at Connor, “and most importantly,” Markus gets up, walking over to Connor and placing a hand on his shoulder, “you’re willing to live for that person, too,” 

Connor’s lips are apart, his LED whirling yellow as he takes in the information, “I would deviate all over again for him,” Connor admits sincerely and that seems to be more than enough for Markus. 

“Then you’re in love,” the Jericho leader said, a soft smile decorating his face, “it’s scary at first, all these new feelings at once, it can be frustrating, nerve-racking, but nonetheless, it’s more than worth it,” he finishes. 

“What do I do?” Connor asks, still at a lost here. 

“Don’t fight it,” Markus is quick to state, “embrace it, and remember Connor,” Connor looks up at Markus, “nothing is worse than a ‘what if?’”

Connor nods, he understands what Markus is trying to reference, what ifs are terrifying, doubt, regret, worry, shame, and every other negative feeling plagues you with other scenarios that could have been. “Yes, of course, Markus,” Connor sits up, looks over to Markus, they stare at each other for a bit before Markus initiates a hug which Connor immediately reciprocates. “Thank you,” the android says, holding his friend close. 

They part after a few, Markus wearing that same good smile, “Of course, Connor, anything for a friend,” 

Connor felt himself break out into a toothy grin, “Yeah, anything for a friend,” he recites, mainly to himself, “I’m afraid I must leave now, Markus, thank you again,” 

Markus gives Connor a curt nod, “Do keep in contact with me, or feel free to drop by, you’re always welcomed to Jericho, Connor,”

Connor nods, his LEDs finally at a content blue, “I will, thank you, Markus, truly,” and with that, Connor is off. 

He makes sure to find North before he leaves, smiling when he runs into her, “Just the Robocop I was looking for,” she hands him his newly washed and dried clothes, he thanks her and asks if she needs the clothes he has on but she just rolls her eyes, “No, silly, keep them, they fit nice especially if you’re trying to impress a girl,” 

Connor smirks, “Or a guy,” 

North lets out a laugh, “Yes, or a guy,” she hands him the clothes which Connor takes, “now,” she starts, “be safe while protecting Detroit,” 

“Always,” Connor promises, saying their goodbyes they part ways with wishes to see the other soon, Connor then briefly remembers Josh and Simon and plans to say a little goodbye before leaving, he’s lucky to find them in the main hall, talking to one another, they must have noticed him as he was making his way towards them because they both looked over simultaneously, Simon let out a low whistle. 

“Someone’s looking better,” he comments. 

“You alright now, Connor?” Josh asks. 

Connor chuckles and nods, “Yes, thank you, I feel better now, thank you guys for your patience,” 

“But of course, what are friends for?” Obviously rhetorical, but Connor couldn’t help but smile at Simon and Josh, slowly but surely, Connor felt reassured. 

After an idle talk, the two longest members of Jericho says their goodbyes towards Connor, telling him to visit again soon. 

Connor hails a taxi and during the ride, realizes how late it was, he has the cabbie wait outside of a cafe as he runs in and orders a coffee for Hank, knowing the man probably needed it after such a long day, returning back into the car, the taxi sped off. 

Connor got back to the precinct a few minutes later, a hot cup of coffee in one hand and then his cleaned clothes in the other, he sees Hank, hunched over, deep in some research. “Lieutenant,” Connor starts, making his presence known so he doesn’t startle Hank, “I’m back, here, I brought you some coffee, I realized how late it was, my apologies,” 

Hank looks away from his monitor in search of the voice, a small graces his face as he takes the coffee with a small thank you but Connor couldn’t help but notice the way Hank’s eyes looked him up and down, “You cleaned up nicely,” Hank comments, “are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, I apologize for running out like that Hank, I knew you were concerned- I just- Bryan shouldn’t have died,” his thoughts became scrambled again but Hank seems to understand because he’s Hank. 

“It’s alright, kid, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Hank admits, Connor could feel his Thirium pump hot. 

Connor smiles, he places his washed clothes on his desk and sits on the edge of Hank’s, “Find anything?” He asks, just out of curiosity. 

Hank groans, “Nothing fuckin useful,” he takes a sip of his coffee, humming in approval, “you wouldn’t believe how many rich fucks had called in about their androids during and after Markus’ speech,” Hank looks up at the android, his eyes starting from Connor’s legs and up, “What about you? Jericho was any help?” 

“Monumentally, North, Markus’ girlfriend had remembered the two and- get this,” Connor looks down and catches Hank’s gaze, “the girl’s name is Abigail,” Hank’s eyes goes wide. 

“Abby? But— didn’t he say she died?” 

“Yes, but he must have lied, and Abigail, she’s a WR400, a Traci Droid, North had to kick the two out because she almost strangled another android for being rude to her,” 

“Motherfucker,” 

“Yeah, so working theory is whoever Bryan’s owner was had a knack for strangulation and started his exploration on Bryan, but then he picks up a Traci android for himself and during that time, Bryan and Abigail talked, somewhere along the lines Abigail had enough of their owner and-“ Connor’s LEDs spiraled yellow and he blinked his eyes. 

“What? What’s up, Con?” 

“That was her first kill,” he whispers to himself, Hank gave him a bewildered look, “Bryan, he said that she only made him lose consciousness, what if that was her first kill? When Bryan heard her cries, that’s when he deviated, yes, but he got there too late and she had already defended herself, but at a cost, the owner died,” Connor thinks further, “I think he was lying about the man being wealthy at least, income, yeah, but I don’t believe there were a plethora of androids he had made it out to be,” a slow continuous beam of yellow shined as Connor continued to place two and two together. “We have to go undercover again,” Connor quickly concludes. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because,” Connor starts, looking at Hank, “she has a strangulation affixation, despite having a fill every time she goes to the Eden Club, there were still fresh bruises on Bryan’s neck, Bryan stuck with her through all of her killings and if her need is as high as I believe it is she’ll make herself believe Bryan took the fall for her and go back to the club presuming it’s safe,” Connor shakes his head, “she strangled him every day and left him there to clean up the mess she made, it’s already a given that she is unstable, she has to go back,”

Hank huffs, it made sense, “Fine, I’ll tell Fowler,” there was a question though that Hank quite couldn’t answer, “But I can’t help but wonder, why would he stay with her after she put him through all of that?” 

Connor feels his wiring and circuits spark, remembering what Markus had told him, with a small smile he meets Hank’s eyes, “Before Markus’ speech, before his persuasion for androids to wake up, deviating— it’s the hardest thing, I remember, I had to break down three red walls in order to completely free myself,” Connor frowns briefly at the memory, averting his gaze at Hank, “it takes a lot of strength to break those walls down, but you usually find it if it comes from somewhere- someone special,” brown eyes meets blue, “you find the strength. And when you deviate for someone, Lieutenant, you realize how much you need them,”

Hank’s lips were parted, disbelief painting his face, and a small tint of red on his cheeks, Connor only smiled and removed himself from Hank’s desk, “I’ll notify Captain Fowler of our findings,” Connor says, “we’ll leave after that, it’s been a long day and you need your sleep and I’m pretty sure Sumo’s growing worried,” upon further thought Connor adds, “you can leave now and start the car if you want, it’s still a bit cold outside, so you should warm up as quick as possible,” and with that, Connor is off. All Connor can think about as he makes his way off to the Captain’s office is the faint echoing of Markus’ words, ‘nothing is worse than a ‘what if?’’, with a huff, Connor continues. 

He briefs the Captain on their discoveries and tells him he think it would be worth a try to go undercover again as he already had Hank agree, with some inaudible rambling from Fowler’s side regarding why Hank would comply so quickly this time, Fowler agrees, he tells Connor to get back here early tomorrow so they could discuss the means of their undercover again and Connor nods. With a soft goodnight, Connor walks back past his and Hank’s desks, noticing Hank’s absence he assumes Hank took his advice and went to warm up the car, Connor observes that the clothes he left on his desk are now gone and he can’t help but smile at the thought of Hank taking them with him, without another thought, Connor heads outside. 

There he saw Hank’s car with Hank inside, he let his legs pushed forward and got into the front seat, he glanced back to see his clothes in the backseat. “Thank you,” Connor says, “for retrieving my clothes,” Hank only grunts in acknowledgment, “I talked to Fowler, he said to come back early so we could discuss the plan,” Hank nodded, but it wasn’t looking like he was paying much attention, Hank’s mind seemed to be elsewhere, “Hank? Is everything okay?” 

Connor notices how they were still parked, he watched the Lieutenant as he waited for a response, “Did you deviate for someone, Connor?” 

Connor blinks, he moves his head to look outside the window, watching as the snowflakes fell, “Yes, Hank, I did,” 

And with that, the car started and Hank drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last, finishing off with their undercover mission and then some great, most anticipated part; Hank takes Connor to pleasure town (if you understand that I'm both sorry and not). 
> 
> I was going to add the undercover mission too, but that would have just made the chapter fuckin ridiculously long, like this chapter alone was 6,200+ words, that's more than the first. But at this point, since I'm fuckin hooked now, the third chapter may be longer. 
> 
> Actually, I owe it to you guys for it to be longer. 
> 
> But thank you guys for such the amazing comments on the last chapter, it's really what pushed me to make this chapter so fast. And hey, if I'm really determined the next chapter may come out on July 4th, call that being patriotic. 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoyed this filler installment, I had a good time writing it. Remember, one comment makes the smut that much longer. (I'm just playing, I'm just glad I have support). 
> 
> Til' next time. 
> 
> -Leah; 
> 
> (My Tumblr- SolemnlyLeah) OOo, She a promoter now,


	3. And Teaches Us How to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go back undercover in a final attempt to find Abigail, the pole is tempting, but so is Hank. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A.K.A Connor rides a lot of poles tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck fuck fuck fuck, this took longer than I had anticipated, perhaps you understand why as the word count fuckin jumped from 10k to 27k, I swear this is the most I've written in my writing years. But it was a fuckin blast all the way. We open with Connor 'finding' out about himself, to him on a pole, and end it with sex.
> 
> This work has truly become close to my heart due to all the dedication I put into it, before this, I was in some deep writer's block and spent the last three-four months doing nothing, so to pull out of it with a 27K story is great. 
> 
> I do plan to write more Hank/Connor, albeit, for now, only one-shots, (I do have a two-shot though that I'm dying to get my hands on) so stay tuned! 
> 
> Anyways, please, I know it's very lengthy (hopefully not a drag but who knows) but I'm proud of it.

There’s not another word shared between the two after that, Hank parks the car without second thought and leaves without taking a glance back at Connor. Connor watches for a moment, sees as Hank leaves him in favor of getting inside and once the door opens and shuts, he feels as if his biocomponents tightens; smoothing down his shirt, eliminating any creases that may have formed during his ride here, Connor retrieves his cleaned clothes and follows Hank inside. 

The door was left opened and Hank was nowhere in sight, only the faint trickling of water was all Connor needed to know where the lieutenant went off to. Connor closes and locks the door behind him, his thoughts consuming him for the moment so his body was on autopilot, but it wasn’t like that for long because soon enough he gets attacked by the lovable Saint Bernard who’s instantly jumping and licking at Connor. 

Connor finds it hard to focus when the dog is so jovial to see him, opting for Sumo’s company instead of his thoughts, Connor places the clothes on the coffee table before getting on the knees in front of the big dog. “Hello, Sumo, did you miss us?” He asks rhetorically, his hands going up and behind Sumo’s ear to scratch, which was immediately favored by the brown dog, Connor laughs, unable to disregard the happiness the pet brings him. “You wanna eat, boy?” Sumo’s head instantly goes up, his tail wags back and forth on the ground and his tongue sticks out, “Of course you do, come on,” Connor finds himself amused as he picks himself up, with Sumo on his trail, Connor goes to the kitchen and receives the dog food, refilling Sumo’s food bowl and replacing his water. Sumo is instantly placated, leaving Connor alone in favor of his food, Connor turns to walk away, retreating back to the living room when he hears the bathroom door open. Connor turns to face the lieutenant, Hank is staring but that’s all, he doesn’t say a word to Connor as he leaves into his room, only once the door is closed and the shuffling had stopped did Connor whisper, “Goodnight, Hank,” 

Usually, at night, when Hank goes to bed and Sumo sleeps on his lap on the couch, Connor takes the quiet time to recompose himself, revisiting his day, play by play, sometimes to occupy the time, others to regret a mistaken moment, and most to cherish the good times. Right now, Connor finds himself replaying the scene at the Eden Club, remembering how close he was to Hank, to his cock, to his lips. Connor remembers how quickly Hank had to excuse himself to the bathroom once they got back to the station, Connor remembers how hard he was himself after his act, how needy. Connor wonders what would have happened if he did kiss Hank, would tonight have been different? Would they have caught Bryan in the first place? 

Nothing is worse than a ‘what if?’ 

Connor finds himself sulking, he wanted to kiss Hank, he did, wanted to know what it would had felt like, been like, because now, all Connor seems to remember is the calloused hands that were on his ass, the possessive hands holding him close. The outline of Hank’s erected cock, the body heat that radiated off of him, the grunts and groans that escaped him, the soft, breathless whisper of his name, all Connor could remember, all his thoughts consisted of was Hank. 

For once, Connor was grateful that Sumo wasn’t confiding in his company tonight and chosen to sleep on his own bed tonight, Connor could feel his pants tightening, which, wasn’t the best scenario for him since these jeans were already two sizes too small. Connor whimpered, he felt conflicted, unsure, he never had this problem before. Before all those download links and footage, Connor barely knew the basics of sex or sexual pleasure. He didn’t know what to do with the erecting penis inside the tight blue jeans, clearly visible to peering eyes; Connor is glad there isn’t any. 

This is the second time today Connor found himself conflicted about this problem, back at the Eden Club, he had rubbed himself onto Hank’s own leg and erection, finding immense pleasure from that, but afterward, when Bryan was apprehended, Connor still had his problem. However, given enough time to deal with it (because if Hank could deal with his, so could have Connor) but opting to just leave it alone. Connor’s erection quickly died down when he had to think about the case and that was it, but now, alone with his thoughts occupied with Hank, Connor has no other option but to face it. 

Connor takes a hesitant look around, noticing it’s aiming towards three am already, he knows Hank is fast asleep but Connor still can’t help but feel paranoid. There are multiple situations that could come out if Hank were to interrupt him, Connor’s personal favorite is Hank helping him with it, but, there’s a chance Hank won’t take too kindly towards the android who happens to be masturbating for his first time on his couch, Connor can understand the complication of that. There is another chance where Hank does see but decidedly ignores it all together, but that would probably just make things more awkward between them in the morning following. 

However, Connor’s mind starts to wander towards the first scenario, Hank seeing him trying to figure out how to assist his problem and then choosing to help him, that would intel Hank’s hands on him again, holding him again. Connor bit his lower lip -picking up and adapting to human behaviors are fascinating- and looks back down at his growing problem, all Connor has to do is keep relatively quiet, right? Sheesh, Connor kinda wishes that Hank was in another one of his drunken stupors, a whole freight train can crash into the house and Hank would barely move an inch. With another glance at the door, Connor returns to focus on his situation, he quickly finds out he has no idea what to do, so he does what makes the most sense, he removes the tight blue jeans, sliding them down over his ass and off his legs, kicking them to the floor, he looks at his boxers now, too, briefly registering that he should do the same to them as well. So, he does. Finally, Connor’s cock is freed, this is the first time Connor has actually taken in his dick, he hasn’t taken much interest down below before, but now, with this increased curiosity, Connor has to take the moment to process it all in. 

He has an average cock, he first notices, 6.3 inches, around most males, it’s slender too, matching the rest of his synthetic skin as only the pink tip is the difference, it’s curled slightly towards Connor’s stomach, the tip leaking of what Connor could tell was artificial semen, curious, Connor lets the tips of his fingers swipe across the head of his penis as it picked up some of the substance, if, from memory, Connor instantly placed the two fingers in his mouth, letting his tongue wrap around them. His sensors quickly take an analysis which Connor finds himself not caring for in favor of the feeling of his fingers in his mouth, his tongue wraps around the two digits, his pink tongue taking its time to lick up and down the back and front of each individual finger. Without noticing, Connor has become more visibly relaxed, his back is against the couch and his legs are spread out and until now did Connor realized he had his eyes closed, with slow, hesitant fingers, did Connor use his right hand to wrap around the shaft of his cock. The warmth of his hand and the attention to his erection did his cock twitch, Connor gasps softly at the newfound feeling, it was foreign but pleasant, and Connor had a yearning need for more of it. 

With renowned confidence, Connor holds onto himself a bit more firmly, prying his eyes open to see the slow movements of when his hand starts to ascend and descend, Connor couldn’t comprehend the way he was feeling, everything felt like a garbled mess, his movements were unsure but determined. Inside, he felt warm, which he noted was most likely his systems becoming overheated, but Connor couldn’t find it in himself to care much. It wasn’t until his thumb swiped across the tip of his cock did he do an involuntary shuffle, his hips pulsing forward to chase that unknown high again, so he did, he raised his closed fist up to where his forefingers stopped at the line where smooth white met pink and let his thumb rise upwards, slowly but swiftly did he let the pad of his thumb cross over the tip of his cock, eliciting more of his artificial semen to leak out. 

Connor whimpered, the feeling felt so unknown to him, but yet he wanted more, needed more, with a shaky intake of breath, he let his hand fall back down to the base of his cock again. It was an interesting sight to see, how his body unintentionally twitched, or how his breathing clenched, it all felt too good. His thoughts wondered towards Hank again, which, apparently was good for his arousal as his cock twitched in interest from the mere thought of the man. Yeah, Hank, Hank with his gruff voice, Hank with his blue eyes, Hank with his calloused, rough fingers, Hank in general. 

Fuck. 

Connor felt unsatisfied with his progress so far, he knew he needed more, and if on cue did he feel a leaking that this time didn’t come from his erected penis, he blinked, once, twice, to try to progress where the leaking was coming from and then found himself enduring a soft blue blush when he realized. With another side glance at the door, Connor got onto his knees whilst still on the couch, his shirt rose up, now exposing his hardening nipples, with Hank in mind, Connor’s hands found their way towards his perked ass, he felt his fingers trace the outline and curve of his rear as he couldn’t help but remember Hank’s firm hand there a few hours ago. Connor shivered as the memory flooded his head, slowly and delicately did his fingers trace the crack of his ass, gradually making their way down towards the small entrance that was now leaking with self-lubrication, Connor let out a whine as the first finger dipped into the hole that immediately clenched by instinct. Connor had to coax himself to relax and calm down, his face was pressed into the couch cushion as his other hand reclaimed its place around his dick. 

Connor moved his finger, pressing further in when he felt calm enough, but a moan couldn’t help but find its way out, but Connor didn’t let that stop him, once again did Connor press deeper into himself, feeling the tight heat and the wetness of the limited but can be expanded expense of his asshole. Connor swallowed thickly, trying to build up the courage to start moving his hand again, this high, this desire, or whatever the fuck Connor was supposed to call it, he didn’t know, he just knew he needed more of it and with that determination on its own, did he finally start moving both his hand and finger. 

It was completely out of sync at first, because of how overwhelmed the feeling was, Connor briefly feared that he was no longer able of coherent thoughts and actions, but the android managed to think to pass that line of thought in favor of continuing his need. Slowly but surely did Connor find the rhythm he was lacking, sending the android in an full-on high when he did, the variety of sensors that were being stimulated all at once made Connor fear that he would short-circuit before he orgasmed, the incredible form of neediness and want became all too difficult to hold back on. 

Connor wanted- no- needed this, before the android knew it his hips were involuntary pushing back onto his fingers, -when did he even add another one?- while his hips tried to thrust into his fist. Connor’s body felt on fire, he was pretty sure that his systems were overheating and could face a temporary shut down at any moment, but Connor couldn’t bring himself to care, he couldn’t. He was chasing this unknown bliss and he wanted to continue chasing it until he can’t anymore. Connor had to remind himself somewhere during the intensity to muffle his sound by using the couch cushion, albeit, still loud, but not too loud to cause any alarms for the man sleeping in the other room. 

Connor felt his movements start to lack momentum, losing the control and rhythm he once had in favor for jagged movements, his motions became less and less coherent and more and more desperate. Connor was chasing something he didn’t know. But then everything became a blur, sometimes his memories of earlier tonight came back to play, and clear as day, Connor could hear Hank’s breathy moan, “Connor…,” just like earlier, and that’s how Connor lost complete control of himself. 

“H-Hank!” Connor cried as he felt his system go out of wack, his vision blacking out as his own voice fell deaf to his ears, everything tensed, the android couldn’t even breathe right as he lost himself in this tranquility. Connor vaguely notices how his cock twitches and spurts out its semen, hell, the next time Connor opens his eyes he quickly wonders if he had shut down. Despite not needing to breathe, the android was taking heavy intakes of breath while he allowed his vision to recover as his surroundings spun and blurred. Connor doesn’t know how long he bathed in the afterglow but soon enough, too soon if you asked him, did he find himself slowly slipping the fingers out of his entrance, leaving him to whimper and whine both at the loss and sensitivity, and removing his hand from his softening dick. 

The first thing Connor noticed was that he was a goddamn mess, never had he been this disheveled before, with slow and shaky movements, Connor got onto his feet, his systems still felt out of whack, but he continued his task. Connor looked down at the couch before anything, blushing a bright, vibrant blue as he noticed the mess he made on Hank’s couch. Well shit. His cum was already staining the yellow couch enduring the evidence of Connor’s exploration, quick panic arose as Connor did the first thing that came to mind: flip the cushion onto the other side. Connor let out a relieved sigh as that problem was… partly fixed. Next, himself. Looking down he could see traces of his semen on his chest and the lubricant decorating his thighs. Connor looked over towards the bathroom and blinked, his LEDs whirling yellow, he never had a shower before but the concepts are more simple than whatever he just did, plus, with today’s other complications, it wouldn’t be completely unreasonable for Connor to take a shower if Hank were to ask, Connor’s eyes darted back to the cleaned clothes on the coffee table, perfect. 

Connor picked up the blue jeans and boxers, along with the cleaned clothes and made his way to the bathroom, he knew he should probably go into ‘sleep mode’ and give his systems a chance to restart and cool down itself, but he didn’t want the process to take long, what if Hank miraculously woke up early today? And besides, they had to be in work early tomorrow, too. So, with what’s left of his rational decision making, Connor made his way to the bathroom. 

 

Connor recomposed himself in the shower, using the time to try to regain control over his thoughts, that was quite the experience and one Connor would like to revisit as soon as possible, preferably, this time with Hank. The man just can’t seem to leave his mind, Connor, for now, just tries to ignore those thoughts for now, soon enough, he’s out the shower and into his usual attire, Hank had made him give up his old uniform as androids didn’t have to wear those markings anymore, the man had taken him to get a suit and Connor picked out a black jacket and white button up, it was similar to his android uniform, just minus everything that screams, ‘I’m an android’, Hank had been indifferent about it, but ultimately got it for him. Despite his protest, Hank ended up getting him a few things, like casual clothes, too, Hank said that he couldn’t wear the same clothes every day as his way to justify his unnecessary actions, Connor just went along and ended the day with a pair of sweatpants, two different kinds of jeans, and five shirts; all of which Hank paid for. 

Connor remembers that day vividly, he couldn’t get the smile off his face when they were leaving, thanking Hank for the millionth time and showed his gratitude by making Hank dinner. Hank had told him that there was no need for Connor to make him dinner and Connor retorted that there was no need for him to buy him clothes which brought out a smile from the man. That day will forever be one of his favorites. 

Connor knew he should take this time to check his systems, he hasn’t for at least two days now, but Connor couldn’t help but want to clean up a bit for Hank, since this whole investigation, Connor and Hank were barely home. 

Now looking around, Connor could do a bit of tidying around, it gave him something to focus on. It’s wasn’t long until the sun started to peak, it was nearing seven am and Connor had yet started breakfast, wanting to take Sumo out before he does. Connor retrieves Sumo’s collar and leash before walking up towards the dog’s bed, bending down he lets his fingers softly caress the top of the dog’s head, to which followed by a loud groan and brown eyes looking up at him. Sumo, despite just waking up, licked at Connor’s face when he saw the leash and collar. “Come on, boy, let's go take a walk,” it was refreshing to get out early, despite being in February, it was still snowing, so the pavement was covered with the morning snow. Connor allowed his thoughts to wander as Sumo did his business, Connor only wanted to take Sumo around the block since he still had to make breakfast and wake up Hank, but the minutes passed by him as he mindlessly walked with the Saint Bernard by his side. 

Soon enough, Connor found himself walking back towards the house with the large dog trotting beside him, Connor fumbled with the keys at first, but soon enough managed to open the door, letting Sumo off his leash, Connor went to refill his food and water bowls, which Sumo greatly appreciated as he immediately went over to the meal. It was seven-thirty am and Connor decided it was best to start breakfast now, a simple pancake, eggs, and bacon, Hank’s preference, alongside with a black coffee, the process took forty-five minutes altogether. Once Connor served Hank’s plate and coffee on the table, he went over towards the lieutenant’s room and knocked, “Hank?” he asked, “Hank, are you up yet?” when the android got silence in a response, he took it upon himself to open the door and walk in. There, he could see Hank sleeping on the bed, his hair was messy from sleep and Hank was only dressed in a shirt and boxers, Connor couldn’t help but stare in awe, Hank looked peaceful, it kinda felt wrong for Connor to wake him up, but they needed to leave soon and Hank needed to get ready. 

Slowly, Connor let his hand reach out, but it hesitated, Connor felt his cheeks warm up and he’s pretty sure a new hue of blue covers his face, Connor doesn’t understand what’s so enticing about Hank right now, Connor seen the man asleep before, but it was something about this time that made the other times obsolete. Slowly, Connor let his middle and index finger remove a strain of gray hairs from his face, a soft smile arose from the android as he got a better look of the man’s face, serene, soft, relaxed. Connor took the moment to capture the image and save it, never wanting to forget this peaceful side of Hank. However, his gawking came to an end as Hank actually started to wake up on his own. 

The blue eyes were unfocused, still a bit dazed and dopey, but soon caught a glimpse of the figure beside it, “Connor?” came a gruff, deep voice, and Connor could have sworn he had short-circuited once he heard it. 

Dumbly, Connor nodded, trying to find his voice, “Yes, Lieutenant, I was meaning to wake you up, breakfast is ready,” Connor finally said, tearing his eyes away from Hank’s as he looked to the side in thought, head tilting, “I know it’s fairly early, eight-thirty-one am to be exact, but Captain Fowler had requested us to be in the precinct early today, apologies,” 

Hank started to get up, slowly pushing through the sleep that fogged his mind momentarily, “Ahh,” was the sound Connor got in return, a simple gesture followed it, “Don’t worry about it, I know,” Hank said, now rubbing his eyes to rid them of his sleep. Once he did, he took the moment to look at Connor, noticing the blue tint the android was sporting, “Everything okay?” He asked, “You look… a bit out of it, you alright, Connor?” 

Connor felt his blush worsen as he looked away, “Yes, everything is fine, Lieutenant, I was -ah- up last night busying myself with a plan to catch Abigail, so I didn’t have enough time to do a proper diagnostics test to make sure my systems are all optimal, everything should be fine, however,” he said, you know, like a liar. But judging by Hank’s face and sly smirk, he wasn’t buying it, but, he didn’t press on it. 

“Whatever you say, Connor, just don’t go around shutting down on me today,” Hank got up and placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder before leaving the room, Connor waited a moment to gather his bearings before leaving Hank’s room. Hank was sitting on the wooden chair, eating the breakfast Connor made for him, “Thank you,” Hank said, “for the breakfast,” he clarifies. 

“Of course, Hank, this case has been stressful, it’s the least I can do,” 

“And problematic, say, Connor? What were you thinking about last night that you didn’t give your systems a chance to recharge and cool off? You said it yourself, this investigation has been stressful, yet you didn’t take the time to recharge, why?” Hank took a sip of his coffee, peering over at Connor. 

“Uh, erm, I told you already, Hank,” Connor says, maintaining eye contact, “I was trying to produce a plan for the capture of Abigail,” 

“That so? What did you conclude, then?” 

“Well,” Connor started off, lying is hard, “Abigail is a WR300 model, a Traci Android, therefore, it’s most likely she blends herself in with the other Traci androids, so, when we go undercover again, we look out for the other Traci bots, I have to be on a high advantage point so I can scan faces. So, instead of a lap dance, I can be up on the poles while you can be on the ground floor,” Hank almost chokes at the last part, looking up at Connor incredulously. 

“You’re going to now strip on the pole? Un-fuckin-believable,” Hank shakes his head, muttering something else Connor couldn’t quite catch. 

“Would you prefer to sit this one out then and have Detective Reed take your place? He sounded rather enthusiastic last time,” Connor says, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, but it would probably be for the best if Hank wasn’t there, so Connor could focus on the mission better, last time, he got lucky by noticing the all black outfit. Connor fears he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

“No, fuckin hell, Connor, no, Gavin is not coming on the case, I’m fine, it’s a fine plan,” Hank flushed a bit red, Connor took interest in said blush and smiled.   
“Affirmative, Lieutenant,” 

 

They left soon after that, Hank leaving the table to shower and get ready while Connor washes the dishes he created, once Hank was ready, they said their goodbyes to Sumo and went to the car, Hank, of course, had to blast his heavy music during the ride down to the precinct, preventing Connor from any further thought as he favored Hank’s off-key singing instead. They arrived at the precinct before nine-thirty, Hank shrugged off his coat and set it on his desk while Connor adjusted his jacket and tie, then, with a curt nod from Hank, they made their way up the staircase and towards Fowler’s office. Connor knocked on the door twice, pulling back his fist as he waited for Fowler to open the door for them, he did, Fowler made a pleasing sound to see both Connor and Hank early as he requested and then behooved them to follow him inside his office. 

“Hank, thank you for finally coming in early,” Fowler said, obviously teasing, Hank mumbled something and Connor only smiled, “Connor, I’m afraid to say your undercover plan is the only way for us to capture the android, but are we sure she’s going to be there again? Even after her partner was apprehended,” 

“We already know this android is not stable, she’s irrational, with her sudden outbursts and obsessed need to asphyxiate someone, she is bound to start killing again. Due to the amount of loyalty Bryan had for her, it is plausible for her to believe he took the fall for her. Bryan’s memory was destroyed so I can’t access more information and we can’t find their previous owner, it is the best option we have,” Connor explains, his voice collective, steady. 

Fowler hummed, there wasn’t a variety of options, he knew that “And this time, when you go undercover with Hank, what’s the plan?” 

“I have her name, Abigail, and we know she is a Traci Model, a WR300, if I’m on high grounds, I can scan the faces of the Traci Models to see who is registered as Abby or Abigail. Therefore, if possible, this time I should be disguised as a Traci android on one of the strip poles while the Lieutenant stays on the ground level in front of me as it would prove most adequate and undistinguished,” Connor provides, he doesn’t risk it to look over at Hank, Connor instead keeps his hands tucked behind his back, looking forward at Captain Fowler. 

The room engulfs in silence for a few, both men obviously factoring the possibilities of the plan, finally, Fowler spoke up, “Alright then, I want this android caught by tonight, Connor, you’re dismissed, Hank, hang back for a moment, I want a word with you in private,” 

Now Connor looks over at Hank, he’s concerned but Hank waves him off, tells him it’s fine, Connor nods, looking over at Fowler he smiles, “Thank you, Captain,” he turns to Hank, “Lieutenant,” and with that, Connor leaves the office. 

Connor makes his way back to his desk when he bumps into Gavin, “Watch it, tin can,” Gavin mutters, Connor ignores the name and mutters a simple, fake, apology. “Yeah, right, how are you and the Lieutenant? Quite the show you put on for him last night and then acted all damsel in distress when that suspect got the upper hand on you, I’ll admit, you are quite the performer for a machine,” Connor just gives Gavin a glare, provoking the detective to go on, “I hope you know we did have live feed from the small camera implicated within Hank’s tie, the guards were impressed,” Gavin had a shit eating grin on his face now and Connor could feel himself blush, he didn’t like that Gavin and potentially others had watched them. “Say, your tin can ass going undercover again? Seems like you have to since, you know, you didn’t catch the killer,” 

“We are,” Connor finally said, surprised that he actually gave a response towards Gavin’s relentless teasing, “We are going back undercover, Hank and I have to,” 

“Ooh? What this time? The Lieutenant’s actually going to fuck you while you miraculously find the android?” 

“No, that means Hank and I have to be in one of the escort rooms, how will we get any information from that?” Gavin muttered a whatever, frankly, it was a stupid comeback, “In fact, I’m going to be on a pole this time, I need to be on a high area so I can scan faces,” 

Gavin’s eyebrows raise, “Pole dancing now? Wow,” Gavin gives out a laugh, “That’s- that is actually priceless. What? Do you need pole dancing links too, now?” 

Connor’s head tilts, “Yes, actually,” he looks at Gavin, “I do, it would provide to be useful to immerse more into the surroundings, make sure I blend in,” 

Gavin blinks and then scoffs, “Fuckin Androids and non-fucking-filtered mouths, whatever you plastic prick, I’ll see what I can send you since it brought my the utmost joy last time,” and with that, Gavin leaves him alone. 

As if on cue, Hank walks out Fowler’s office griping about something Connor couldn’t quite hear, as Hank walks closer Connor manages to catch his eyes, “Is everything okay, Lieutenant?” 

“Fucking peachy,” Hank groaned, his eyes rolling as he pushed passed the android, Connor has been in this exact same position a plethora of times to know he should leave it alone. 

 

It’s the evening now, six-thirty pm, and everything is almost ready, Connor no longer has the simple black short cut boxers, instead they had given him a black and blue lace-up corset bodysuit, the hems and lining of the corset were glowing a faint blue that was adorned with a white rabbit tail and on the right side of his chest had displayed his name. Connor also wore a matching bowtie that had a white strap that hung onto his neck and black thigh highs, there were white cufflets around his wrists with blue cufflinks, and on his head were black rabbit ears that synced in with his biocomponents, making them become in harmony with his mood. Connor realizes it was a playboy outfit, just a more advanced technological spin-off. It was definitely more endearing than the simple black cut off shorts, Connor didn’t even know they made android accessories like this. 

Gavin had sent him new links which Connor had meticulously studied, it didn’t seem as hard as he had originally thought as he already had the strength to lift himself up without disruption. He felt more confident than before going based on last time, Hank should like him, and maybe, If Connor could get close enough to him, steal a kiss. Connor felt guilty about the thought, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

It almost felt like a blur to him as he stepped on the circular stage, the magenta pole stood vibrantly and when Connor touched it his hand tingled, he had a few before Hank was sent in so why not test the pole out until he does? Connor held the pole, making a tight fist around the smooth steel, he lets his feet walk in leisure circles, he let his head fall back as he lets his body spin around the pole. 

It was soon until his LEDs blinked yellow as he was notified Hank was approaching him, Connor smiled as he spotted the lieutenant, his gray short hair looked like the bed hair the man was sporting this morning. Hank caught his eyes and immediately looked him up and down, “See something you like?” Connor asked, letting himself gracefully spin around the pole. 

Hank had bit his lower lip, coming up to the pink stage at the edge of the circle rose up to the middle of Hank’s chest, “Yeah,” Hank said, his voice low, “I do,” 

Connor felt that tightening in his systems again, “Then enjoy,” with that, Connor sprung into action. 

Activating_Routine_Traci_Droid_Pole_Dance…

Connor stopped his spin in front of Hank, letting his hands grasp at the pole above his head, Connor’s knees spread as his legs bent, feeling the pole graze his palms as he slid down. The rabbit ears that was connected to his sensors poked up, shining a blue light as he exposed his inner thighs and v-line to Hank, his back arching during the process. Connor let his left hand disentangled itself from the pole, letting it run down his chest and over the corset until it reached his pelvis, letting his hand rest there as moved to stand back up, his left hand rising up with him, mapping out his own body. Connor lets a smirk play on his lips, his left hand rejoining his right on the pole, slightly below it, and while maintaining eye contact with Hank, Connor pulls himself up and lets his legs spread open as he swings himself from the right side of the stage to the left. 

It’s enticing enough as he can see Hank’s heart rate increase, he lets his body spin around the pole once more, teasing, before only holding the pole with his right hand as he gives a semi-spin to which his left foot crosses itself onto the pole and his right leg raises just inches away from his right hand while his left hand is curled up in his hair; he lands gracefully. Connor picks up more momentum as his right hand repositions itself on the pole and with swift grace picks his body up again into the air, his legs falling open again but not for long as he manages to close his legs to swing them around the backside of the pole, Connor’s back pressing against the cool metal as his legs does a full 360 turn around the pole just to land on his feet again. 

Connor twirls, looking over at Hank seductively, throwing a wink at the lieutenant before pivoting his body towards the pole, both hands this time grab at the pole one lower than the other before the android swings himself upwards, interlocking his left leg around the pole before his right leg. He keeps the pose there for a moment before reducing his grip, allowing him to fall a bit closer to the ground before he catches himself, his legs now fell open, a perfectly straight line as he holds himself up. Connor shifts his position, his left leg wrapping itself back around the pole while his right continued to defy gravity, as the android attempts to do the same with his right leg, his back arches more away from the pole as his left leg dangles not too far from his torso; and with this newfound position, his right leg carries his weight as he slowly turns on the pole. Connor throws a flirty smile as he holds onto the pole and lets his right leg detangle from the pole, ultimately ending back on the floor below him. 

Connor takes the moment to glance at Hank who has his full undivided attention on him, however, instead of feeling as if Hank was scrutinizing every action of his, he actually felt that Hank was admiring him and if that wasn’t an ego boost for Connor. The android let the heels of his feet rest on the base of the metal while his hands held each other around the pole, arching his body out and letting his head fall back, the android spins body to spin around the pole, once, twice, three times until he starts gradually pulling in, it wasn’t until his ass was against the thick metal rod that he slowed his spins. Connor let his hands drop once he was facing the other side of the room, bending over and pressing more against the metal, the playboy corset already left little to the imagination, but now, the thin line that maintained Connor’s strains of decency disappeared as the pole took its place as it covered the black lining and made it so only his asscheeks were left on display for Hank’s approval. 

Slowly, Connor removed himself from the pole, giving himself the guilty moment of taking in Hank’s hypnotized eyes on him, Connor couldn’t help but smirk, he threw another wink at the detective before placing his right hand up above his head and his left hand right in the middle of his chest, to which the android picked himself up and spun, his legs closed next to each other as he crosses them and pulls them back against his ass and out again. Connor doesn’t stop there, instead he brings his closed legs up onto the pole and starts climbing the metal, getting higher from the ground, Connor spins himself, a slow, smooth spin, with his body twirling around the magenta pole and legs crossing each other in the air and around the pole, until his right hand was forced to hold his body up only as the rest of him relaxed and feel exposed to Hank’s watching eye. It wasn’t until Connor dropped down a bit lower towards the ground did his left leg wrap itself around the pole and his back arched, his left hand resting on his left leg’s inner thigh as his right hand took hold of his right leg, holding himself carefully as he let motion take over his body. 

Soon enough Connor fell back to his feet, standing against the pole, Connor gave a sultry look over at Hank, both his hands interlocking with each other around the pole as Connor falls low and lets himself spin dangerously close to the ground millimeters below him. That is, until, he stops himself, placing his feet firmly against the cool stage below him, the android sticks out his ass first as he slowly and seductively rises back up, however, once he does, his right hand follows; holding onto the pole as Connor presses his frontside against the steel and then pulls his hips away to only slowly pull them back in, essentially grinding against the pole. The android let himself line up with Hank’s eyesight, one hand above his head, holding the pole as his back arched, his hips grinding and slow circles as his legs bend down to only pull himself up into the air, and revealing himself again. 

Connor got drunk off of Hank’s stare, drinking him up, every single move and Connor decides he needs to get close to Hank, now. 

Connor lets himself fall slowly back onto the ground, however, not planting his feet, instead he kept his legs spread, open, a sly grin on his face as his ass finally met the pink flooring below him, Connor’s hand left the pole in favor to run down his neck and chest. Connor met Hank’s eyes and without leaving them did Connor bend both his knees back and closed them until he was sitting on the backs of his heels, to which the android slowly crawled onto the floor, the rabbit ears perking up, a continuous hue of baby blue shined as Connor took his time crossing the relatively small stage. Connor made sure his hips swayed with every move and his eyes maintained its contact with Hank, it wasn’t until Connor was at the end of the stage did he stop, his brown eyes staring into Hank’s blue ones, and still, despite the need to breathe, Connor found himself out of breath. 

“Enjoyed the show, Lieutenant? I can promise you there’s more where that came from,” Connor hums, his voice dropped low to a whisper. 

Hank continued to stare at him, it wasn’t until one hand made its way to Connor’s face did the android blush, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” was the response he received from Hank whose thumb was now softly pressing into the softness of his cheek, where an abundance of his freckles was. 

“Oh, but Lieutenant, trust me, I do intend to keep it, if you just let me,” Connor nuzzled and relished in the feeling of Hank’s calloused hands, all that time with a gun really made an impact on the man, no wonder he was a marksman on the field, Connor didn’t want it any other way. 

“Connor-“ 

Connor is quick to interrupt, “I told you, Lieutenant, I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” it’s soft, desperate, hopeful, and none if not promising. A soft smile, “Anything,” he reiterates. 

And then it’s happening again, the slow inclination towards one another, hesitant but wanting, endearing but timid. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Closer-

And as if Hank and Connor were two magnetic forces that destined to be united with one another but couldn’t, the real-life crashes down on them when Connor hears. 

“Excuse me?” 

Connor couldn’t even comprehend the voice, couldn’t understand why, whoever the fuck it may be, thought right now was a great damn time. 

“Excuse me?” The voice said, more dogged. 

Connor had to drag his eyes away from Hank’s, speaking of Hank, who remembered the mission, had stood in character and slipped a few twenties into the opening of his corset, right near his name. 

“Yes?” Connor had to ask, pulling away from Hank’s warmth as well to face this girl who had to just ruin the moment he was about to have. 

“I need your help,” the girl, who was another Traci android said, her uniform read, ‘Alyssa,’ Connor briefly remembers seeing her yesterday when he was waiting for Hank to show up. “Connor, right?” 

“Right,” Connor said, Connor looked back over at Hank, smiling cutely at him, “wait for me, bear?” He asked in an utmost innocent tone before leaning in towards Hank’s ear, “If I’m not back in ten, pursue,” Connor said, as it may be a flunk and paranoia since the girl has the uniform entitled Alyssa and her name is registered as Alyssa, Connor didn’t want to take chances. Connor continues his act and bites at the shell of Hank’s ear and giggles, throwing a wink at the man before getting off the stage. “What can I assist you in, Alyssa? Apologies, I am new here,” 

Alyssa smiles, gesturing for Connor to follow her, “I’m sorry for disrupting you, I just- I don’t trust any of the other staff around here, it’ll be quick, I swear, I just need help with something in the warehouse,” Alyssa throws Connor a sad smile, “I don’t know why none of the other staff doesn’t like me, I tried talking to this one girl, but she just told me to leave and let her do her job, it hurts, but when I heard we had a new staff member, I just wanted to befriend you before it was too late,” the girl rambles on as they enter the warehouse. 

“Do not worry, Alyssa, I assure you all is well, now what do you need assistance on?” Connor asks as the girl brings them deeper into the warehouse, next to the storage of lingerie and android parts. However, as he continues, Connor couldn’t help but think back to the brief moment he saw the name Alyssa implanted on the android’s bra strap. 

“You see, there is a box on the top shelf that I need to retrieve, however, it has fragile contents in there, I don’t want to break them and make the boss angry,” she explains, giving Connor a sheepish smile as her LEDs whirls yellow, but Connor couldn’t seem to focus on recalling his memories for the short glimpse he knows he took of this girl. “You know, with android rights and all, some bosses are still- ah- prejudice-“ Connor could have sworn he’s seen the glowing blue name before, “you know, just some things,” but the question is when did he see it, “slips under the cracks,” 

Connor blinks as his LEDs whirl red, “Excuse me?” then it hits him, she’s the victim from last night. 

Before Connor can react he’s hit on the side of his head, hard, Connor falls to the ground, Thirium is leaking out from somewhere in the back of his head and it isn’t until Connor is smacked across the face with a very thick heel that he knows he has to fight off this girl. Alyssa must have beat him to the thought, “Nope,” she says, too cheery for Connor’s liking, and pulls out a gun, Connor freezes and thinks back to when the hell she could have gotten that when he wasn’t looking, “oh, this was the fragile item I was talking about but don’t worry, I got it,” 

It doesn’t take long for Connor’s mind to wonder about Hank, if she was the ‘victim’ last night, then she must have seen Hank’s face, meaning Hank was in trouble too. 

“Ahh,” she coos, “are you worried about your police friend?” her long heels boxes Connor in-between them as she crouches, “Don’t worry, he can watch! Bring him in,” 

Connor looks up to see Hank being roughly pushed into the warehouse, disarmed with another male android held a gun towards his head, “No, please, no,” Connor begs, looking up at Alyssa. 

“You know, Connor, it’s amazing what a few lines of codes can do, with simple reprogramming, I can change my name without the need of some human to tell me too,” Connor scans her face again, her registered name now saying Abigail. “Sadly, now with Bryan gone because of you pigs, I had to get another Bryan,” she picks up her head and looks over towards the other android and Hank, “say hi, Damien!” 

“Hi, Damien,” the android mutters. 

Connor squints his eyes, as Abigail frowns, “Still working out the kinks, hacking and trying to reprogram an android is hard work, Con,” she says flatly. “Anyways,” she starts, she’s now straddling Connor and to Connor’s surprise, the android actually feels sick to his stomach as she does, “I need a fix, you see, I had to lay low in order for Bryan to take the fall, but then imagine my surprise when I saw you two again and I thought, who else would be better to fix that high,” she giggles, “and once I’m done with you, I’m going to have a piece of your partner, I’ve been good enough to spoil myself a little,” 

“No,” a voice that wasn’t Connor’s said, it was Hank’s, “don’t you fuckin touch him,” 

Abigail seemed disinterested in the threat, waving her hand slightly to which Connor hears a thud and Hank grunts, his eyes grow in fear, “No, no, don’t mind him, please, do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt him, I was the one who spotted Bryan and you, not him, just please,” Connor rambles, his speech hurried and desperate. 

“How cute,” Abigail smiles again, “you really, really do like him, that human, humor me, was he the reason Mr. Deviant Hunter sent by CyberLife became deviant?” she hums, “I bet it is, Bryan was like that too, he deviated for me and then never let go,” she frowns, “it was pathetic and annoying,” the mood then instantly changes, if Connor wasn’t a detective, her behavior would have unsettled him more than it already was. “Ugh, no more talking, okay? I wanna enjoy this, and remember,” Abigail leans close to Connor but in no means to whisper, “you go for the gun and your partner dies,” she giggles right into Connor’s ear, his audio receptor picking up the sound loudly. 

Connor is working hard to reconstruct a plan, however, each simulation coming out with too high percentages of Hank dying or getting severely hurt, Connor wasn’t going to risk it. Connor shut his eyes when he felt two hands wrap around his throat, his skin disintegrating into the white chassis of his interior android design, the top of the gun was also pressed onto Connor’s chin and cheek, the metal reminding him that survival and low to none. Connor barely registers it at first, the slow and gradual stop of his Thirium pumping into his biocomponents until there are warning signs flooding his systems, she presses down harder. 

“I love this, the slow realization, when we cannot physically feel pain, us deviants, can mentally and emotionally feel it, can you feel it, Connor?” Connor’s Thirium pump has made a complete halt, his systems are going haywire. “Your Thirium pump stopping? Unable to reach to your biocomponents, making your coding go all types of… deviant?” She giggled, “Deviant, such a pretty word,” Abigail’s voice became more and more disoriented and when Connor opens his eyes again she smiling widely and she presses her body weight more onto the smooth white of his exoskeleton. 

More. 

And more. 

Harder. 

And- 

Clonk! 

Connor let out a cry, not out of pain, androids don’t feel pain, but- oh god- she made a dent onto his chassis, there is a dent and Connor felt the dent, he registered the dent, he knew there was a dent, and the sheer terror of the thought made Connor cry out. His systems are overheating, Connor remembers, he didn’t do a thorough system check and he’s going to shut down before- 

Connor’s LEDs had whirred a vibrant red until it suddenly faded out, Connor going pliant immediately afterward. 

It happened so fast. 

Abigail blinked, ignoring Hank’s screams for Connor that’s been constant since the android had screamed, “Already?” was all she murmured out, she released her pressure and grasped Connor’s chin, moving his head side to side. “Damn. He should have had at least another thirty seconds until shut down,” Abigail sighed and stood up, looking up towards Hank who had gone quiet out of nowhere. “Damien, you can fuck off now,” Abigail chimed, not fearing being alone with Hank as she clearly demonstrated how lethal she could be without any sense of remorse. 

Damien let go of Hank and removed the gun from Hank’s temple, taking his leave, Hank walked over towards Connor, he couldn’t even fathom the thought of the android being dead despite it lying motionless on the floor below. Ignoring the female, he crouched near Connor. “I thought you were more clean cut than this, Connor,” Hank says softly as he pushes a strain of black hair away from Connor’s face, “You always hate being disheveled, no creases in your clothes, no mess in the house,” with Hank’s last conscious thought, he shielded Connor with his body, blocking the view Abigail once had of the both of them. Hank looked down at the bruising on Connor’s neck, it was painfully evident, fresh, he didn’t know androids could physically bruise at all, “Don’t worry about the bruise, Connor, it’ll go away soon, it always does, and you’ll be back, annoying the shit outta me about my cholesterol or my alcoholism,” Hank ran his finger slowly across Connor’s cheek, “right?” 

To know Connor wasn’t here because he was too worried about protecting him, made Hank wallow in self-pity and hatred again, he could only cradle the life that used to be in that adorable, dorky face.

“As sad as that should be, I’m bored,” Hank heard the gun clock, he knew it was aimed straight for the back of his head, he didn’t care though, death was felt like a mere memory to him at this point. 

Something seemed off, though, Hank pulled his finger back, not giving the girl the recognition that she wants, he’s seen Connor die before, his LEDs go completely out, but, it looked like Connor’s LEDs was still there, albeit, barely, a dulling red if anything. But perhaps Hank was grasping at straws, his mind imagining things for the sake of his sanity, but then there’s a loud ringing in his ear and his head hurts, but Hank’s not dead. 

And neither is Connor. 

Abigail is thoroughly surprised by the android who came back to life, pulling himself and Hank out of the way before the bullet could pierce either one of them, in swift grace, Connor grabs at Abigail’s gun and all the strength the android once had is gone when Connor pulls it away from her and repoints it at her. 

“Get on the fuckin ground,” Connor mutters, his voice box still recovering, but she doesn’t do what Connor says, stilling staring at the android in disbelief, Connor shot right near her foot, eliciting a jump from her, “I said, get on the fucking ground,” she falls to her knees. Connor walks up towards her, gun trained on the android’s forehead, slowly and slowly until Connor is officially pressing the tip of the gun against Abigail’s head, his finger fidgeting against the trigger. She’s staring up at him now, eyes wide and her hands raised in a form of surrender, Connor stars at her back until in one quick movement he raises the gun and hits her on the head with the butt of the gun, she immediately falls to the ground. 

Connor disarms the gun and looks back at Hank who has the faintest smile on his face, “Hank,” Connor starts, “are you okay?” he asks, walking over towards Hank but his systems are falling short, so he stumbles. 

Hank, however, is quick to get back on his feet, rushing towards Connor to hold him steady, “Me? God, Connor, I thought- fuckin Christ- I thought you died,” Hank is holding Connor close, “I thought I lost you,” he says softly, his voice is barely a whisper. “Wh-what happened? How… how did you come back from the dead like that?” 

Connor smiles, genuine and amused, “I didn’t, ‘come back from the dead’, Hank, since I hadn’t had the chance to cool down my systems since yesterday, I was forced into an immediate shut down before the lack of Thirium sent me into it and because she thought I did shut down because of her strangulation, she stopped, allowing my systems to regather and pump Thirium back into my systems quicker. If she had immediately followed with the blunt trauma afterward, I… I would’ve been dead, but she didn’t, and that’s because of you,” Connor offers Hank a soft smile, watching the man visibly relax calmed Connor down himself. “Lieutenant, you’re bleeding,” Connor briefly remembers a thud and Hank groaning, Damien must have hit him with his gun. 

“I’m fine, Connor, I didn’t even notice it, but… you’re still hurt, right? You screamed, God, you screamed, and- I just thought- God, Connor, I’m glad you’re alive,” Hank pulled back, only ever so slightly, and looked Connor in his eyes. 

“I’m okay, Hank, just my neck chassis is dented, but a Thirium packet would be greatly appreciated,” Connor had replied but it seemed as if the words died as soon as they left his tongue and all Connor can focus on is Hank’s lips. 

Hank seems to be having the same problem, “You can have whatever you want,” he mumbles softly, Hank is still holding Connor, scared he might go away if he didn’t.

But then they start, closer, closer, and closer- 

“DPD! Lieutenant? I found them, they’re over here!” A voice ranged out which made Connor pull away from Hank immediately. “Lieutenant, plastic prick- oh, wow, did we miss the party?” It’s Gavin, because of-fuckin-course it’s fucking Gavin, walking over towards them with a shit-eating grin, “Oh, what happened to Tincan over here? Didn’t know you were that rough, Lieutenant,” 

Before Connor could stop him, Hank is walking up towards Gavin and pulling the man in close by the collar of his shirt, “He almost fucking died, pin dick, so maybe you should shut your mouth and show some decency or just fuck off, not like you were here to save the day, now were you?” Hank growled, low and warning, Connor couldn’t help himself but smirk and look away. Hank let go of Gavin, the detective stumbling a bit. 

Before Gavin could protest, Connor asked, “Where is Damien? Did you guys find him?” 

“Yeah, it’s the main reason we came in searching for you two, the android was threatening to self-destruct and had a gun, he’s apprehended now,” Gavin explained, not daring to make eye contact with Hank or Connor. 

Connor nodded his head, “I need to take Lieutenant Anderson to a hospital, he’s bleeding, please, take her in, she’s just merely subdued,” he says in hopes to leave this place already. 

“Connor, I don’t need a fuckin hospital, you do,” Hank argues. 

“Hank, because of her severity the bruising only lasts for a few hours-“ 

“I’m talking about the dent in your Android skin or whatever-“   
“My chassis?”

“Yes- whatever- chassis, dammit Connor, we’re getting you checked and that’s it,” 

And that was it, Hank dragged Connor out of that place finally and towards the medic that was already waiting outside in case of an emergency. 

The android medic was able to quickly repair Connor’s chassis and voice box, as well stop the bleeding from Hank’s head, the medic had left soon afterward, giving Connor a Thirium packet before leaving, however. Connor was happily drinking the blood packet as his shoulder was pressed against Hank’s, Connor had briefly wonder how would Hank react if he had laid his head on his shoulder. The android suggested that Connor should enter a full stasis to recover his systems and run checks and Connor promises he will, just not right now, Hank wanted to protest, but he wasn’t really a role-model of self-care, was he? 

“Is there going to be paperwork?” Connor asks, he was able to change out of the playboy outfit and into a band shirt, AC/DC, and sweatpants that belonged to Hank that were in his trunk for emergencies, but all Connor wanted to do is go home with Hank and not stay another three hours in the precinct filing out papers. 

“When isn’t there?” Hank responded, exhaustion in his tone. 

Connor pouted, “I don’t want to do paperwork, at least, not tonight,” 

And as if on cue, Captain Fowler entered, looking at the two men, “Congratulations you two, you got the android and no other causalities were made, take the weekend off, looks like you two need it,” Fowler turned to leave but stopped mid-step, “good job out there, the both of you,” and then he left. 

“Thank fuck,” Hank grunts, “I need a drink, or five,” Connor hums as he finishes the Thirium packet, Hank looks over towards him, “come on, Connor, I think I have a Thirium packet stashed somewhere in my car, let's go,” 

With that, the two of them left. 

 

They entered the house and Hank immediately made a b-line towards the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass cup, as he filled it he watched as Connor greeted Sumo, the rabbit ears glowing a blue and dipping forwards, “Hey Sumo, who’s been a good boy?” the android asks, rubbing behind the dog’s ear, “I know, you have, come on, let’s go get you something to eat,” Connor stood and Sumo followed, Connor passed Hank as he went to refill Sumo’s food and water bowl, Sumo gave Connor an appreciative lick before he went to eat. 

After that, the tension was awkward, Hank silently sipped on his liquor while Connor was occupied with his own thoughts, ‘Humans,’ Connor thought, ‘never addressing anything,’ Connor was about to say something when Hank beat him to the punch, “I’m going to sleep,” he says, not bothering to send a glance towards Connor, “check your systems, tonight, alright?” Hank starts making his way towards his room. 

“Wait,” Connor says quickly, he could feel an oncoming blush, “please,” Hank stops in his tracks, Connor tried to regain his thoughts, but couldn’t, “I made a promise, I intend to keep it, but only if you’ll let me,” 

“Connor-“

Hank is finally looking over at him, “I told you, Hank,” Connor says as he walks over to the man, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” he’s standing really close to Hank now, he could smell the hint of alcohol in his breath and Connor is overwhelmed by emotions, “I-I don’t know how you humans deal with this, these emotions,” Connor whispers the last part mostly to himself but Hank still hears him. 

Connor’s LEDs is a constant flicker between red and yellow, Hank is still silent, just staring at him, Connor felt his Thirium pump stagger a bit and his systems slow, Connor assumes this is what anticipation and nervousness feel like. 

But then Hank shakes his head, “No, Connor,” he says, and Connor thinks his opticals malfunctioned and blacked out. 

“W-what?” 

Hank looks away from Connor, “I said, no, Connor, whatever you’re proposing, no,” 

Connor felt something, it wasn’t anger but bordering it, but it was an overwhelming sense of sadness, “What do you mean, no, Hank?” devastation.

“Connor, please-“

“No,” Connor gritted out, he could feel something wet running down his cheeks, he was crying, Connor took another step towards Hank who still didn’t dare to look at him, “you can’t say no to me and then not fucking explain it,” Hank doesn’t say anything and Connor could feel the tears continue to leave his eyes, “you’re not even going to look at me?” 

That provoked a reaction, Hank took a hesitant glance at Connor and was openly surprised to see the tears on the android’s face, his face flushed blue and his expression something morose, “Connor, you don’t know what you’re asking for, you don’t want this— me, you don’t-“

“Don’t tell me what I want, Hank,” it was quick, affirmative, “that is not for you to decide no more,” Connor was shaking his head, his lips into a hard frown, “I know what I want, I know what I’m asking for, if you’re telling me no then give me a good reason why,” 

There was silence, Connor staring into Hank’s eyes, despite it only being mere seconds, perhaps minutes, of them standing there like that, Connor felt like it was an eternity, “Connor, you don’t want me-“ 

“How can I not want you when I deviated for you, Hank?” Connor yelled, his own voice surprising him, “I deviated for you, Hank,” Connor was the one to look away now, blinking as he looked down towards the floor, “I deviated for you, and I’d do it again,” Connor looked worse than a kicked puppy, “because it’s what I want,” 

Connor closed his eyes, his LEDs a constant red now, Hank was going to yell at him and kick him out, he’ll have to leave. The thoughts only worsen his mood and briefly thought if Markus would mind if he confided in him yet again in the morning, that was until he heard shuffling and an arm wrapped around him, Connor was pulled into a tight and warm embrace, a close and protective hug, like the one Hank gave him after the Revolution when he found the detective outside by the chicken stand. The hug only made Connor break more inside, feeling something his software wasn’t prepared for, Connor held a deathly grip onto Hank’s shirt, as he tucked his head into the martial that smelled heavily of purely, what Connor can only identify as, Hank. 

Hank held Connor close to him, his nose buried into the locks of Connor’s synthetic hair, “I’m sorry,” the man said softly, his hand rubbing Connor’s back, “I’m sorry,” 

Connor melted into the touch, it felt so uniquely human, “Please, Hank,” Connor had sniffled out, “don’t push me away, don’t do this to me, to us,” Connor slowly pulled away, still holding onto Hank because he knew this was the work of Hank’s own self-destruction, it had to be. Hank wondered, as he looked down at the android, how the distraught android still looked so beautiful even whilst crying and flushed a vibrant hue of blue, Hank knew it was the time for him to decide, so he did. 

One of Hank’s hands left the small end of Connor’s back and placed itself onto Connor’s cheek, lifting the deviant’s face up towards him, the pad of Hank’s thumb slowly pulling at Connor’s lower lip, but Hank’s eyes remained locked onto Connor’s, “I won’t,” was the soft whisper that sewed Connor’s destroying world together. “Just say it, Connor, I promise, I’ll give you whatever you want,” Hank just needed to hear it again, he needed to hear Connor say it again. 

But, as always, Connor was two steps ahead of Hank, “Kiss me,” he whispers, so soft and so sweet, and, Hank complied, albeit, hesitantly, as if he was still giving Connor the option to back away if he wanted. The hand on Connor’s face tilting the android’s head up as Hank made a slow inclination towards Connor’s lips, at first, it was just a soft brush of lips, their noses bumping against each other, Connor’s right arm wrapping itself around Hank’s neck, and, as if it was the last push at Hank’s self-control, Hank pressed their lips together. 

Connor has never kissed anyone before, but if there was one thing that was still pre-programmed into his system was his ability to adapt, the kiss was better than Connor had expected, Hank obviously had quite the expanse of experience. It was slow and steady, just merely testing the waters, their lips brushed against one another until Hank slowly kissed his way further into Connor’s mouth, Hank’s tongue had licked at Connor’s own tongue before mapping out every nook and cranny of Connor’s hot, but moist, mouth. The feeling was something foreign towards Connor, the stifled whimper that had erupted in his throat only behooved Hank to further his actions, with more persistent kissing, Connor’s tongue was easily dominated by Hank’s. But then Hank pulled away, taking a moment to breathe, he had chuckled, however, as Connor had whined and stood on his tippy-toes in earnest attempts to reclaim Hank’s lips. 

“Shh, I’m right here, sweetheart, I’m not going no where,” Hank had reassured Connor, the pad of his thumb wiping at the stray tears on Connor’s face, “come on, we’re going to go to the bedroom,” Hank leaned down, pressing a soft kiss onto Connor’s forehead, the simple gesture had made Connor’s legs feel weak, but nonetheless followed the human down the hallway and into the room. Hank had sat down at the end of the bed, his fingers interlaced with Connor’s as the android straddled Hank’s lap like he did a night before, Hank let his hands roam the sides of Connor’s torso, relishing in the presence of the android. “Connor,” Hank said softly, both his hands finding Connor’s, he raised them up and kissed either one softly, “are you sure about this?” 

Connor smiled, the last few minutes had no-doubt been the best moments of his life, “There’s no one else I rather do this with, Hank,” Connor gently pulled back his right hand from Hank’s to cup the man’s face instead, the palm of his hand being scratched slightly by the shaved down beard, Connor took the time again to thoroughly relish Hank’s new look. Shortcut hair, gray but still adorning all its charm, beard shaved down to a beautiful stubble, delicate blue eyes that Connor wanted to believe held the sea in them, and the best part is, that this was Hank. Hank. The stubborn, self-destructive, mentally depressed Lieutenant he was assigned to serve all those months ago, Hank, the reason he became deviant, the reason he knew how to become human. Hank. “I want you, Hank, please, and no one else,” Connor could tell Hank still wasn’t convinced. Connor had grabbed at Hank’s hand and placed it over his Thirium regulator where Hank could feel the soft thumping of his Thirium, “You’re the reason the reason that I’m human, Hank,” thump, thump, thump, “you’re the reason why I am alive,” he reminded, sincerity filled his brown eyes. 

Hank let his hand stay there for a moment, silent, feeling the soft thumping of Connor’s Thirium regulator through his worn out band shirt, slowly, Hank’s eyes looked up towards Connor’s, drowning in the look the android gave him. Him. Hank let his hand wrap around Connor’s waist and rest on the small end of the android’s back, fiddling with the hem of the shirt, Hank raised his head up to where their lips softly brushed, “If you’re sure, I’m sure,” Hank whispered against Connor’s lips, the small smile the deviant gave was enough for Hank to firmly press his lips against his android. His. 

The kiss was different from the first one, Connor noted, it was more passionate, desperate, and it made Connor feel hot, hotter than when he self-pleasured himself on Hank’s couch. Connor was amazed at the difference between his own touch and Hank’s, how his body had more of an effect on Hank’s caress than his own, but that was a thought to dwell on later because right now, all he can think about was how divine Hank’s kisses were. Connor’s arms were now around Hank’s neck, his fingers carding through the short locks of Hank’s graying hair, Connor wasn’t surprised when Hank’s tongue licked at his lips this time, in fact, Connor had been eager to open up for the human who was quick to dominate his inexperienced mouth and claim it all over again. Connor only whimpered and held on tighter to the man, his hips grinding down onto the noticeably bulge in Hank’s jeans, Hank groaned at Connor’s actions, his hand now at Connor’s ass and squeezing it, Connor only found pleasure in the act, therefore, encouraging him to grind down onto Hank more. 

Hank had pulled away, leaving Connor quick to whine out a protest, Hank chuckled, he found the neediness of the android intoxicating, but Hank didn’t dignify Connor’s whines with a response, in fact, Hank had moved on from the android’s lips, kissing Connor’s jawline and down his neck to where he bit and nibbled at the synthetic skin below, he knew the marks would easily go away, but for right now, the blue bite marks distinguished itself on Connor’s neck. Connor must have found immense pleasure from the act, his rutting became more desperate and more whines and whimpers escaped his throat, that same overheating overcame him. “H-Hank,” he whined, but Hank was quick to shush him. 

“Not yet,” he chided, “come on, pretty boy, take those clothes off for me and lay down,” he instructed, Hank was surprised to see how quick the android followed his request and made a mental note to gripe about how Connor doesn’t listen out in the field but here in the bed. Connor scrambled off Hank’s lap, pulling off Hank’s AC/DC shirt first and then the sweatpants, but before Connor could remember, he heard Hank groan, Connor had forgotten to take off the stockings from the playboy outfit. Well, not really forgot, more like he didn’t want to, he liked the way the socks felt on his skin, so he kept them on. “You’re so fuckin beautiful,” Hank said, staring at Connor’s exposed body, Connor could see how dilated Hank’s pupils were from here, Connor couldn’t surprise a blush that flooded his cheeks as Hank openly stared at him, cock hard and systems overwhelmed, Hank pulled Connor in close, “Is this your first time, Con?” Hank asked as Connor kneeled in front of Hank, causing the man to cuss. 

“Yes, I had never been penetrated before by a penis,” Connor answers, Hank inwardly cringes at Connor’s horrible dirty talk. 

“Fucking perfect, “Hank hummed, he was going to make sure that he would thoroughly pick Connor apart piece by piece tonight, Hank saw as Connor had a gaze set on his cock beneath the jeans, “wanna take me out, pretty boy?” Connor eagerly complied, starting at Hank’s jean button, undoing it before unzipping his zipper, Hank was adoring Connor’s eagerness, which paid off soon enough as Hank’s jeans and boxers were now discarded somewhere onto the floor and his dick came out. 

Connor stared with an inquisitive look, it was certainly thicker and three inches bigger than his, Connor watched as a small bead of pre-cum escaped the swollen tip, “Please…,” Connor heard himself saying. 

“Please what, Connor?” 

“Please let me suck you off, Hank,” Connor says, his eyes still staring at Hank’s cock, Connor just needed to know what it tasted like, what Hank tastes like, he wants Hank in his mouth. 

Hank let out a soft groan, “Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” and Connor hadn’t needed to be told twice, Connor’s tongue poked out from his pink lips, licking a strip underneath Hank’s cock right where a vein pulsed out and then onto the tip where he teased the silt of the dick with his tongue. Hank let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing under the touch, Connor took that as a good sign and continued a step further, he parted his lips, letting the head of Hank’s cock slip into his mouth and closed beneath the rim of the cockhead, Connor swallowed thickly, consuming and analyzing the taste of Hank for later data. “Fuck, yeah, just like that, pretty boy, now just…,” Hank praised, his fingers that were carding through Connor’s hair is now applying a small pressure, encouraging Connor to take more of his cock, which, he did. Inch by inch did Connor swallow down, the thick weight of Hank’s cock felt amazing against Connor’s tongue, Hank’s cock was hot and filling in his mouth, the pressure grounding him, it wasn’t until Hank’s soft voice disrupted his thoughts, “You look so perfect like this, sweetheart, let me see those eyes of yours,” Connor hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes, slowly, Connor’s eyelids rose, only slightly as he looked up at Hank, “fuck, yeah, just like that, Jesus, you’re fucking perfect,” 

One of Connor’s hands came to wrap itself around Hank’s cock, the warmth that permeated his hands afterward was greatly enjoyed as Connor slowly brought his hand up and down and sucked on the head. He could hear Hank grunting softly, clearly enjoying himself as the android sucked and touched at his cock, and, in all honesty, Connor had found his own pleasure from the act as well, finding that he liked having something in his mouth. Connor’s fingers slowly traced at the veins that were pulsed, tracing his finger up and down the blue, angry vein in wonderment while maintaining eye contact with Hank. Hank looked amazing above him, his face was slightly flushed, his hair was disheveled, his eyes trained on Connor, the android couldn’t help but soak up being in the spotlight. He wanted Hank’s attention, and boy, did he have it. 

Hank’s fingers curled in his hair, pulling Connor’s head up before pushing it back down, “Up and down, no teeth,” Hank had instructed him and Connor blinked his eyes slowly in understanding, his LEDs a steady yellow as Connor bobbed his head up and down Hank’s cock, his tongue tracing and mapping each and every vein that was engorged. It wasn’t until Connor started to develop some type of rhythm with it did Hank start praising him more, the praise was going starting to Connor’s head, making him feel a sense of overwhelming pride, he was making Hank lose his composure like this, he was. “Fuck, Connor, fuck,” Hank started, Connor had finally deep throated him and the feeling was astounding to both men, but then Hank softly tapped Connor’s cheek and brought the android’s head up, Connor looked up at Hank in confusion, his spit-soaked lips parted and his cheeks a light blue, “I want to come inside you, pretty boy, despite you’re mouth being tempting, I don’t want to end the fun right here,” he explained, and Connor’s LEDs relaxed into a soft blue knowing the problem wasn’t him. Connor stood up and went to straddle Hank’s lap again, fiddling for Hank’s cock until Hank had stopped him again, “Hey, hey, what are you doing?” 

Connor tilts his head, “I was going to continue our intercourse with you penetrating me, Lieutenant, isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“I need to prep you first, Connor,” 

Connor smiled, “Do not worry, Lieutenant, I do not require the assistance as I’m already lubricated and I don’t feel pain,” 

“Nope, off,” Hank tapped at Connor’s thigh, “I don’t care that you don’t require the assistance,” Hank said, his hand cupping Connor’s face, “this is your first time and I’m not leaving this bed until every part of you is thoroughly debauched,” Hank kissed Connor’s lips before pulling back, “which means prepping you first, now come on, off,” Connor couldn’t help but feel warm at Hank’s need to make sure he was taken care of, slowly the android detached himself from his human to lay in the middle of the full-size bed. Hank followed him, taking Connor’s knees and pushing them further apart to get a good glimpse at Connor’s pink hole, the detective let out a low whistle, “CyberLife really went all out,” Hank said mostly to himself, he could see the glistening of Connor’s entrance, the lubricant already slicking up Connor’s asshole. Hank bit at his lower lip as his finger softly prodded at the hole, watching Connor’s face, he knew the android couldn’t feel pain but that doesn’t mean he can’t become uncomfortable, but with a quick and simple slide, Hank’s finger was inside Connor. Connor had at first whined, his back arching slightly as his lips parted, Hank relished in the reaction, “So responsive, I peg that you haven’t touched yourself like this either before?” 

“A-Actually, I have,” Connor says through soft moans, Hank’s finger doesn’t stop at the comment but Hank’s attention is grabbed. 

“You have? When?” Connor could hear it in Hank’s voice, the lust, the want, but nonetheless, Hank’s finger worked deeper inside Connor’s hole. 

“L-Last night, I lied, I’m sorry, I said— I said that I was formulating a plan for the case— I wasn’t,” Connor said, his eyes struggling to stay open as more moans left his parted lips, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Hank, and how you touched me during the case, I— I just couldn’t let the memory go, and I got an erection because of it, I— I didn’t know what to do—,” Hank’s finger was pressing against pressure sensors inside him, but the slight curl of Hank’s finger right onto, what Connor supposes a replacement prostate, made Connor cry out. He wonders why he didn’t find that spot last night, it was different from any other ecstasy he endured tonight and last night. Connor wanted more. Hank was amazed at the warmth that engulfed his finger, the wetness of Connor’s hole, and how he just couldn’t wait to get his cock inside that quivering, virgin entrance. 

Hank hummed in approval, adding a second finger into the mix as he rubbed against that sensor, loving the way Connor fell apart before him, “Keep talking, pretty boy, want to hear it,” 

Connor tried to focus, his legs were parted widely as his hands gripped onto the sheets below him, “I—,” words seem to fail him, but Hank wasn’t having any of that because he stopped his movements. “No! Please!” Connor begged, suddenly finding his voice. 

“Then continue, you know I don’t like repeating myself, Connor,” Hank’s voice was deep, Connor never heard his voice so deep before. 

Maybe it’s because of all of those download links he installed from Gavin, maybe it’s because of all that research Connor he did by himself, or maybe it’s because Connor is kinkier than meets the eye, “Y-Yes Daddy,” everything stops, Connor’s unnecessary need to breathe, the bed, Connor is sure if Hank didn’t stop before he would’ve now, but all Hank did was stare. “I-I” Connor stammered, “My apology— apologies, Hank, I do not know-“ 

“Say it again,” Hank cut him off, his blue eyes are intense and Connor loses all functions temporarily, he just stares dumbly at Hank, Hank, who wanted to accentuate his previous statement, thrusted his two fingers inside Connor again, right against that pleasure sensor, “Say it again, Connor,” 

Connor had cried out, his back arching, he blinked at Hank, once, twice, his LEDs running a continuous yellow and red before, “Y-Yes Daddy,” Connor didn’t even have to hear Hank’s groan to know the man had liked it, Hank’s cock twitched at the name and his eyes were hungry. 

Connor was rewarded with another thrust of Hank’s fingers, “Good boy,” Hank praised and Connor had moaned at that, relishing in the praise, Hank noticed Connor’s yearning for approval and smirked, he added a third finger. “Be a good boy, Connor, and finish the story for Daddy,” Hank encouraged.

This time, Connor complied, looking past the overheating systems, and his backup RAM kicking in, “I did— I did what I thought felt good,” Connor swallowed, his head lulling back as he pressed down against Hank’s fingers. 

“And what felt good to you, pretty boy?” 

“M-My hand at first, I took off my pants and stroked myself but it wasn’t enough, it-it wasn’t enough,” Connor whined, Hank’s fingers were exceptionally better, Hank’s fingers were thicker, more experienced, and worked swiftly, so much better than Connor’s, “I imagined it was your fingers, wanted it to be your fingers, I— ah — but I fingered myself and it was hard to keep quiet,” words were quickly failing Connor, “I- I ejaculated soon after that,” he finishes. 

Hank grunts, letting his imagination take over as Connor told his story, he could just see it as a frustrated Connor tried desperately to get himself off, it fueled Hank’s ego and his cock, “Don’t you worry, pretty boy, I’ll make sure I’d fuck you nice and hard tonight,” Hank pulled his fingers out, watching as Connor’s hole flexed and gaped slightly, the lubricant slicked on his fingers and leaking from Connor’s asshole, the sight was just too damn tempting. 

Connor watched as Hank sat on his thighs and grabbed at his hips, pulling his ass against his stomach, Hank dipped his head, before Connor could question the man, Hank licked at Connor’s entrance. Connor felt Hank’s tongue press against the ring and slowly dip inside and it felt so much better than both Hank’s and his fingers combined, Connor squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, “Daddy! O-Oh fuck, fuck, please!” Connor’s legs were in the air, unbalanced, the stockings had rolled down underneath his knees, but Connor couldn’t care less, the android wrapped his legs around Hank’s neck, his hips pushing up against Hank’s face. The obscene licking sounds the emitting from Hank made Connor moan even louder, his systems were going haywire and just like last night did they start going out of whack. 

Hank pressed his tongue in deeper just to pull it out again, teasing Connor’s hole as he ate him out, the pink muscle pressed at the different sensors in the android’s ass, hearing the different kinds of reactions he received for each and storing that information in for later. Hank pulled out his tongue completely, leaving Connor to whine in protest, Hank merely smiled and gave a light tap against Connor’s ass as a warning, Connor immediately stops his grievances and tries to quiet himself. “Good boy,” Hank whispers against Connor’s hole, Hank lapped his tongue against the ringed hole, it was loose and ready for him, “Connor, your refractory period, how quick is it?” Hank questions, his fingers pressed against Connor’s ass, feeling the synthetic skin dip inward at the touch. 

Connor couldn’t help the involuntary buckle of his hips, earning him another slap which he relished in, “F-Fast, it’s fast,” he tells, “Perfect,” Hank only growls, his tongue then plunges back into the hot, confining place of Connor’s entrance, thrusting in sync, Hank had pressed at Connor’s pressure sensor repeatedly, withholding any kind of mercy on the android. Hank’s other hand was gripping hard at Connor’s ass, the round swell of it just begging for a spank as it quivered, just like Connor’s thighs, as Hank worked harder and faster on him. 

Connor was crying out for Hank, his eyes screwed shut as his LEDs wavered between red and yellow, Connor couldn’t even produce words at this point, his systems were overheating, the RAM was failing itself, and all Connor could do is hold onto the ride, “Hank! Hank- Daddy! I— I— please!” Connor wasn’t even sure what he was being for, he only knew that something was about to happen, his sensors felt as if they were being electrocuted, his Thirium regulator was skipping pumps, his opticals were blacking out, “D-Daddy! Ha-Hank— fuck!” he tried to warn but failed, Connor could feel his cock twitch as his hips followed with, a whine emitting from the android as what he came to find out was white Thirium, spurted out of his cock and onto his chest and face. 

Hank continued to eat his ass after that, letting Connor ride out his orgasm with his tongue buried deep inside him, the pale legs that were wrapped around Hank’s neck fell to either side of the man and Connor’s whole body shuddered before relaxing. When Hank finally removed his finger and tongue, Connor let out a whimper, but nothing else, Hank took this time to appreciate the mess he made out of the android, his chest heaving, face blue, come splattered on parts of his chest and a bit on his chin and cheek. Connor’s eyes were dazed, half-lidded as brown irises stared at nothing, his hair thoroughly disheveled, a soft smile danced on his lips while his arms laid pliant across the sheets. Connor’s LEDs whirled a soft yellow for a bit before Connor finally blinked, his LEDs turning a sky blue before his eyes refocused on Hank, the smile remained, “Welcome back, pretty boy,” Hank muses, reaching up to softly card through Connor’s hair. 

Connor hummed at the comfort, blinking slowly, “Did I shut down?” Connor asks softly, his voice quiet despite all the screaming he’s been doing. 

“No, I don’t think so, just slowed down,” Hank answered, “you did make a mess of yourself,” Hank said, his index and middle finger going down to scoop up the come bits on Connor’s face, slowly bringing them up towards Connor’s bottom lip, Connor complied, opening up and taking Hank’s fingers inside his mouth. Brown eyes met blue ones as brown eyes licked at the white Thirium on the detective’s fingers, the tongue making sure to lick and suck at the fingers, cleaning them off any remnants of come. Hank watched and felt his cock twitch at the sight, slowly he pulled his fingers out of Connor’s mouth and slowly dragged them down Connor’s lower lip, the plumped lower lip followed Hank’s thumb downwards, the bottom half of Connor’s teeth showing before the lip is freed and bounces back up to its original spot.

“Please,” Connor whispered, “no more teasing,” Hank looked down to see Connor’s cock up and at it again, and fuck, was that fast, Hank can already tell the kid is going to be insatiable and beg for frequent sex. But, nonetheless, Hank gave in, the last remnants of restraint the detective had were gone, he situated himself in-between Connor’s legs, that immediately wrapped around his waist, and laid his left arm onto the bed to balance himself as his right hand slowly guided his cock against Connor’s hole. At first, Hank continued to tease, slowly rubbing his aching, neglected cock against the ring before slowly dipping the mushroom head in, Hank honestly didn’t know what to expect, but this certainly wasn’t one of them, Connor felt holy. Despite all that stretching, the android was still so fucking tight, a wet heat enveloped his cock, and, even though Connor didn’t feel pain, CyberLife still had added a simulation that represented clenching, like the bot’s ass wasn’t tight enough. If Hank wasn’t sure before, he is now, Kamski was a fuckin pervert’, but in return, Hank guesses he is too now technically. 

Hank’s thoughts broke at the sound of Connor mewling, “Please,” he begged, “please Hank, please,” Hank’s pretty sure that even Connor doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but Hank does, with his free hand, Hank pressed his thumb against Connor’s lip. The android moaned, his hips bucking forward, “Daddy,- fuck- please,” Connor begged so prettily.

“Please what, pretty boy?” Hank questioned, stilling himself with only his tip inside. 

Connor’s eyes focused on Hank’s, “Fuck me, please, please fuck me,” Connor couldn’t believe it, his sensors felt like they were burning in the best way possible with only the tip inside, he needed to know what it felt like with more as his hole basically quivered and clenched for more of Hank’s cock. Slowly, but surely, Connor got what he’s been begging for, pushing more and more, Hank’s cock disappeared inside of Connor, inch by inch. Connor could only gasp, his need for air nonexistent, but he yearned for the oxygen desperately, the little breathless moans and hitched breathing making the experience feel that more extravagant. It wasn’t until Hank pushed himself fully inside Connor did the man stop again, despite not feeling the pain of the act, only the pleasure, Hank couldn’t help but stare at the android as he lowered himself in. 

Connor didn’t know how to explain the feeling either else than full, he felt full, Hank’s cock buried to the brim of his ass, pressing against pressure sensors of all sorts, his synthetic skin felt hot, bothered, he craved for more of that feeling. Hank’s thumb pressed into Connor’s cheek, “How do you feel, pretty boy?” he had asked softly, nothing if not forcing Connor’s undivided attention on him. 

Connor could feel his Thirium regulator skip a pump at the care in Hank’s voice, and relished that this was the man who gave him more than he could ever imagine for, “I-I feel excellent, Hank, thank you, but I don’t feel pain, you aren’t hurting me,” he reassured Hank, giving the human a soft smile to accompany his statement, “and you?” 

“Fucking fantastic, you feel amazing, Connor,” Hank said, his voice was still heavy with lust and low, Connor liked his voice like that, “you hang tight and let me handle everything, okay, Con?” Hank started planting kisses on Connor’s jawline again, his hand leaving Connor’s face in favor of better leverage.

Connor only nodded, he wrapped both arms around Hank’s neck, his fingers idly playing with the short hair as he stared into beautiful ocean blue eyes, however, all too slow but so quickly did Hank pull himself back just to thrust himself back inside, the act immediately sent Connor into a frenzy. There have been multiple warnings of his system threatening a shutdown but Connor doesn’t care, all he cares about is the man above him who found his rhythm quickly and made efficient work of thoroughly debauching Connor. Piece by piece. Hank’s movements pick up, his hips thrusting back and forth into the welcoming hot tightness as Connor starting crying and begging for more. Connor’s back was arched and his short fingernails clawed at Hank’s back, Hank’s cock hit all the right places, each and every one of Connor’s pressure sensors felt as if they were being electrocuted continuously and Connor didn’t want it to stop. 

Hank was grunting, deep, throaty sounds as he muffled most of them by kissing and sucking at Connor’s neck, a series of praises left the man’s mouth for moments at a time, telling Connor how good of a boy he was, how tight he was, how beautiful he was, and the list keeps going. Hank, in return, got an earful of how vocal Connor could be, broken and desperate inarticulate speeches, fragment, and pieces all pertaining around Hank’s cock, soft cries and loud moans of shameless want. CyberLife’s most advanced android, crying and begging for Hank’s cock if that wasn’t an ego stroke than nothing ever could be, no wonder places like The Eden Club exist, the CyberLife workers were just creepily accurate of what ideal sex is like. Hank had briefly wondered, however, if most of Connor screams were genuine, but then he remembers the pristine and confident android that invaded his life those months ago, how collective and bitchy he had been, how still is sometimes, and he remembered Connor was a virgin. So yeah, Hank’s pretty sure that the android below him was begging for him exclusively. 

“Come here, baby boy,” Hank muttered against Connor’s neck, he wrapped his arms around the Android and pulled him upwards, keeping his cock dormant inside Connor heat. Connor made a confused noise as Hank situated the android onto his lap, Hank clicked his tongue, “come on, Con, you’re a big boy,” Hank said, holding at Connor’s hips while the deviant straddled him, “so be a big boy and bounce that pretty ass,” and if it were to accentuate his point or Hank’s own greedy need, Hank slapped Connor’s ass, provoking a yelp. But dogged determination afterward as Connor picked himself up off of Hank’s cock just to sit back down, the feeling must have snuck up on Connor because the android gives a full body shudder as his head falls back. “That’s it, just like that, such a good boy,” Hank praised much to Connor’s approval. 

Connor tested it out at first, to which Hank patiently allowed, Connor circled his hips, bucked them upwards, and bounced a few more times before he fully understood what to do, Connor’s brown eyes fell onto Hank’s blues, a soft smile danced on Connor’s lips as Connor bent down, capturing the lieutenant’s lips by surprise. But he’s glad he did, the moment of shock gave Connor the opportunity to slip in his tongue, tasting the human and kissing him for all its worth, albeit, Connor is still new to kissing and therefore, still a bit sloppy, but Hank reveled in the feeling either way. The two kissed as Connor circled his hips, a hand placed on Hank’s shoulder for support as he swiftly brings himself up to drop himself down, they both moan into the kiss, Hank’s hand is at Connor’s waist, his thumb prodding at the swell of his ass. 

Connor was the first to break the kiss, opting for more of that rushing feeling as he became more quicker to bring his ass up and drop it down onto Hank’s thick cock, the feeling made him weak to his legs, but Connor pushed past that and continued his bouncing. Connor’s head was pressed into Hank’s neck, pure concentration painted Connor’s face as he made his way up and down, the unneeded breath of the android tickled Hank’s skin, but as Hank thought it was just going to be that, Connor started to leave kisses of his own on the pale expanse of Hank’s neck. Biting down softly onto the human’s skin, he lapped his nibbling up with a lick, and sucked onto the reddening spot, Hank’s soft moans and grunting was worth it as the hold around Connor became tighter. 

However, Connor couldn’t keep it up for long, Connor was chasing this feeling fast, riding Hank’s cock to the earnest, it wasn’t until Connor pressed down fully is when Connor felt that specific pressure sensor become stimulated again. The feeling was increased ten times more with Hank’s cock doing the pressing, “O-Oh, fuck! Da-Daddy!” Connor had wailed, making it his mission to keep fucking himself onto Hank’s cock like that, that pressure sensor being hit repeatedly, Connor’s eyes screwed shut, his lips spilled out more vulgarities and pleas as his grip onto Hank became tighter. A continuous list of ‘please’, ‘Hank’, ‘Daddy’, left Connor’s mouth as Hank’s name was being praised as if he were some kind of God to Connor, a mantra. 

Hank knew what was coming, or, who was coming, Connor was close, so close, only the simplest of things could push Connor off the edge and it was praise, “Go ahead, pretty boy, come on Daddy’s cock, make a mess out of yourself, come on,” and that’s all it took for Connor to completely scream out with Hank not too far behind. Connor came, his dick twitching before a stream of white Thirium spurted out onto both Hank’s and his chest. The warnings became impossible to ignore now and Connor could only see from bleary eyes was a countdown, Connor merely hummed, adamant to stay conscious until Hank finished himself, which Hank did, holding on tight to Connor as he whispered a multitude of ‘good boy’ and different cuss words as he came. Connor felt Hank finish inside him and an overwhelming feeling of ease flooded Connor’s systems. 

Connor held onto Hank, his fingers idly going back to tangle itself in Hank’s hair, 20 more seconds left, “H-Hank,” Connor started, “my systems, they’re going to shut down due to the overheating,” he explained to the human so he doesn’t become panicked when he falls unconscious in the next 10 seconds, “don’t leave me,” he pleads, his speech becoming slurred, 5 more seconds left, “I love you,” 

Everything went black. 

 

It wasn’t until morning did Connor wake up, the first thing he noticed was all the checks telling him his systems were fully optimal again. His memories of last night involuntarily uploaded and that’s when Connor realized he was laying on top of Hank, practically, his head and most of his torso was pillowed by Hank’s chest, Connor registered the protective arms around his waist, holding him close, and the soft breathing from the noise snugged inside his hair. Connor’s LEDs blinked a mellowed yellow, happy as ever as memory after memory of last night’s roundabout with Hank played out, slowly, Connor’s hand that was splayed against Hank’s chest fiddled with the hairs that covered most of Hank’s body. Connor was left to assume after he went unconscious, Hank took care of the both of them as Connor was no longer sticky and covered in his own cum and both he and Hank had a fresh pair of boxers on. Connor smiled at the thought of the aftercare Hank provided, kissing at the furrow of gray hairs in the middle of Hank’s chest as he hummed happily, Connor, in all frank, felt like he was on top of the world. Quite literally, if he may add. 

As if on cue, his ‘world’ started to wake up, the arms around his waist instinctively becoming tighter, more possessive, until it finally relaxed and Hank let out a yawn, “Con?” Hank asked his voice heavy with sleep. 

“Good morning, Hank, I hope you slept well last night,” Connor supplied, Hank kept his nose and face buried in Connor’s hair. 

“The best sleep I had in years,” Hank admits, his lips kissing at Connor’s scalp, “What about you, Con? Your systems back?” 

“Yes, all my systems are back in optimal order,” Connor answered, he slowly looked up at Hank as his face slips out of the android’s synthetic hair, Hank seemed to bathe in the small amount of sunlight that poured into the room. “Last night,” Connor starts softly, “do you regret it?” 

Hank doesn’t respond for a second, his expression devoid of any emotion, “No,” he finally answers, “I don’t, do you?” 

“No, not at all,” Connor is quick to say. 

“Good,” Hank musters before he leans his head down to meet Connor’s lips for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet, chaste. Connor smiles once they pull back, but not for long, his LEDs circling yellow and then red before back to yellow and finally towards a calm blue, “Everything okay?” Hank asks, his fingers now pressing soothing circles at the small end of Connor’s back. 

“Yes, I was just sent the report of Abigail’s full confession from last night,” Connor says, his eyes unfocused, still bit dazed before looking back at Hank, “Apparently, when their previous owner, Micheal King, had strangulated Bryan one day, he had, in the process, managed to cause trauma in the android’s neck. Therefore, he fixed Bryan before buying a Traci Android, Abigail, to fulfill his sexual needs, after a month of continuous degradation, abuse, sexual and not, Abigail had enough and ended up killing Mr. King by strangulation, that’s when Bryan deviated and went to help cover Abigail tracks. They stood low during the revolution, residing at Jericho, but when North had kicked her out, that’s when Abigail’s need for garroting blossomed, she started on Bryan, requiring her high from him for most days, but it wasn’t until these past weeks did her habit grow more fatal. It wasn’t until she had almost killed Bryan in one of her fixes that she went to the Eden Club in search of a full experience, but once she had murdered again, she couldn’t get enough of it. So she would walk in before Bryan, and Bryan would bring the Traci android’s in the room she was in thirty minutes later, Bryan would leave before she kills the android and then fifteen minutes after that, she would leave as well,” Connor explained, his voice calm and collective. 

Hank listened and processed the confession, “That’s something,” Hank said, indifferent, there was definitely hidden trauma to give a motive for the ongoing murders, but careful planning into the execution. But overall, Hank’s just glad he and Connor made it out alive from that warehouse and neither were her next victims, “What’s going to happen to her?” 

“I don’t know,” Connor says, “they will probably disassemble her and study her trauma or place her in an android prison block with no chance of freedom, either way, she’ll die,” Connor’s voice is flat, he doesn’t know what to fully make out of this case yet, and how a rollercoaster this case has been. 

They sit in silence, Hank still pressing small circles onto Connor’s back and Connor still messing with Hank’s chest hairs, “Connor, about last night,” Hank starts, “you had said something, right before you had fallen unconscious,” 

Connor thinks back towards that moment, blushing softly at what he hears himself say in his perfect memory, “I know,” Connor looks up at Hank, “I meant it,” silence again, “You once asked me about Android Heaven, I believe you’re the closest I’ll ever get to such paradise,” Hank lets out a small smile, but Connor can tell he’s nervous even without his scan. Emotions, hard for everyone who possesses them, “Don’t worry, Hank, I know, as long as you’ll have me, that’s all I need,” 

Hank’s hand moved up to cup Connor’s cheek, “I’ll always have you, Con,” 

“But until you don’t,” Connor’s lips brush past Hank’s, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” 

Hank smiles at Connor and Connor smiles back, their noses bumping into one another as the duo released a relieved chuckle, and right now, at that moment, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo! You made it towards the end, either you skimmed for you good parts, (and its okay, same) or you read it through. 
> 
> I hope the case itself was explained nicely enough in the end and the story wasn't a drag. 
> 
> Btw I suck at italicizing words and phrases through ao3 so please, forgive me, for the missed author's emphasis. 
> 
> However, I'm glad I could finally finish this story, it was truly a joy to make. I don't know if I'll make it part of a series or not, time will tell. 
> 
> But please, tell me what you thought about it in the comments below and don't forget to leave a kudos bc your girl thirsty for validation. 
> 
> I would love to chat more but I got work in the next hour and I'm prolly gonna be late-- shit. 
> 
> Bye!
> 
> -Leah; 
> 
> (Tumblr- SolemnlyLeah) promo queen. lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> The logistical side of me says that Connor calling Hank Lieutenant can potentially compromise the mission but then the smut side of me said fuck it. 
> 
> Btw, part two perhaps????? 
> 
> Tumblr- SolemnlyLeah


End file.
